Pirates of the Caribbean 1 Nicktoons Style
by joe94
Summary: A Nicktoons parody of the first Pirates of the Caribbean film. Blacksmith Danny Fenton teams up with Pirate Timmy Turner to save his beloved Sam Manson from a crew of undead pirates. Rated for being very similar to the movie it parodies itself.
1. Cast

**Hi there. Okay, while I'm working on my other stories at the moment, I'm going to do a Nicktoons parody of _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_. Please review and tell me who you want to play in the roles I have not decided yet (marked with a ???). Here's the cast list:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cast:

Captain Jack Sparrow - **Timmy Turner** (**_Fairly OddParents_**)

Will Turner – **Danny Fenton **(**_Danny Phantom_**)

Elizabeth Swann – **Sam Manson **(**_Danny Phantom_**)

Captain Barbossa – **Vlad Masters **(**_Danny Phantom_**)

Commodore Norrington – **Gregor **(_Double-Cross My Heart_, **_Danny Phantom_** episode)

Gibbs – **Dib** (**_Invader Zim_**)

Governor Swann – **Jack Fenton** (**_Danny Phantom_**)

Pintel and Ragetti – **Zim** (Pintel) and **Gir** (Ragetti) (**_Invader Zim_**)

Anamaria – Gaz (**_Invader Zim_**)

Marty – Chester (**_Fairly OddParents_**)

Cotton and his Parrot – **Spongebob** (Cotton) and **Gary** (his parrot) (**_SpongeBob SquarePants_**)

Jack the Monkey – **Cujo the Ghost Dog** (**_Danny Phantom_**)

Murtogg and Mullroy (The Two Guards) – **Kwan** (Murtogg) and **Dash** (Mullroy) (**_Danny Phantom_**)

Bo'Sun (The _Black Pearl_'s first mate) – **Skulker** (**_Danny Phantom_**)

Scarlett – Tak (**_Invader Zim_**)

Giselle – Valerie Gray (**_Danny Phantom_**)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, this is the cast that will be in the story. I've chosen Dib for Gibbs instead of Tucker, but why I've done that is explained in the next chapter. I've also added the roles for Murtogg and Mullroy (Dash and Kwan), Jack the Monkey (Cujo the Ghost Dog) and Bo'Sun (Skulker). Okay, see you in the other chapters!**


	2. The Beginning

**Hi there. I've finally done the first chapter of my parody. It does not feature Timmy as Jack Sparrow, but includes Danny, Sam, Jack and Dib in notable roles. And I finally decided that Dib could be Gibbs, because unlike Tucker, Dib is a firm believer in the supernatural, which is what Dib is. Sorry if didn't choose Tucker, but I just decided. Please review, but no flames! Hope you enjoy my chapter:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Beginning

"_Eight Years Before_:"

It is eight years ago. On the open sea in an unnatural fog, sails the great British ship "_The Dauntless_". On the deck is a young girl with long, black hair (with a grey streak) in a blue, frilled 18th century dress.

Sam Manson, is singing quite creepily in the waters, with a song about, you guessed it, pirates:

"**_Yo, ho, yo, ho, A pirate's life for me._**

**_Yo, ho, yo, ho, A pirate's life for me._**"

On deck, someone walks towards Sam without her knowledge. However, she continues singing with:

"… **_drink up me hearties, yo ho…_**"

The person taps Sam on the shoulder. Dib Membrane, a young man with an over-proportioned head, round glasses, scythe-like hair, and dressed in a blue shirt covered by a black trench-coat, is a firm believer in the super-natural.

"Quiet missy." Began Dib. "Cursed Pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, do ya?"

Then, the lieutenant of the boat, a teenager older than Dib, walked out. Gregor, spoke with a Hungarian accent, had spiky white hair and was wearing sunglasses, and an outfit a man of high rank in the navy would wear.

"Mister Dib." Began Gregor. "That will do."

"She's been singing about pirates!" Dib complained. "Bad luck to sing about pirates with us in this unnatural fog. Mark my words!"

Gregor simply smiled and replied, "Consider them marked. Be on your way."

"Yes, lieutenant." Agreed Dib reluctantly. As we walked off he continued talking to himself about pirates.

"It's bad luck to have a woman on board." Dib told himself. "Even a miniature one."

"I'd think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Sam blurted out.

Gregor simply smiled and moved over to her.

"Think again, miss Manson." Gregor answered. "Vile and horrible creatures the lot of creatures the lot of them. I intend to see any man who sails under a pirate flag or under a pirate brand gets what he deserves: a short stop and a sudden drop."

Sam confused, looks at Dib, miming the answer: hanging. Then, another man comes by and steps to the side of Gregor. Jack Fenton, the father of Sam and the soon-to-be governor of Port Royal in the Caribbean, has black hair with a bit of a white streak in it, and wears a orange jumpsuit with black gloves, boots and a neck part.

"Lieutenant Gregor," began the nervous Jack. "I appreciate you murmur, but I am quite concerned about the affect this subject will have on my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Fenton." Said Gregor as he walked off.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Sam interrupted.

"Yeah… that's what worries me." Jack Fenton simply said before he walked off.

Elizabeth was now alone on the front of the deck, and was facing open sea. She saw a fancy umbrella, and curious to see what it was, followed it across the deck. She looked on in glee, until she a unconscious boy on a lone piece of wood.

The boy was wearing a wet white shirt, red and white sneakers and blue jeans and had black hair blue eyes.

"Look!" shouted a desperate Sam. "There's a boy! A boy in the water!"

This caught the attention of her father, Gregor and crewmember Dib. They then ran about in panic, as Gregor shouted "Man overboard!". They then got a few ropes and over things to get the boy to safety and they got him successfully onto the deck without harm.

Gregor looked at him and said "He's still breathing."

None of them noticed that Dib, however, looked at something much more terrifying.

"Mary, mother of God." He said in terror.

This caught everyone's attention, and they rushed to the side of the deck to see what it was: a destroyed navy boat, on fire and rotting at a quick rate.

"What happened here?" asked Jack in awe.

"An explosion in the powder magazine." Responded Gregor in a surprisingly calm manner. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"Some good it did them." Told Dib to himself before turning to Jack and Gregor and continuing "Everyone's thinking, I'm just saying it… pirates!"

Jack turned to Dib in a still-nervous manner and replied with "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

"Rouse the captain, immediately!" ordered Gregor. "Heave to and launch the boats!"

Sam, meanwhile, was looking over the boy they had found in the water. Her father joined her.

"Sam, I want to accompany the boy." Began Jack. "He'll be in your charge now. Take care of him."

Jack finally went off, leaving Sam to look over the boy. As a group of sailors went towards the remains of the vessel, Sam looked at this mysterious person. She ran her hand over his hair and cheek. To her surprise, he woke up in shock and grabbed her arm.

"It's okay." She said calmly. "My name's Sam Manson."

"… Danny Fenton." He introduced as he was panting heavily.

"I'm watching over you, Daniel." She said calmly with a smile on her face.

He then lost his breath, and collapsed. She looked at the thing around his neck in curiosity, and took it off. Looking at it in closer examination, she found it was a single round piece of gold, and on it, was a skull, surprising Sam greatly.

"You're a pirate!" she whispered in shock.

Unbeknownst to her, Lieutenant Gregor was behind, but was not eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Has he said anything?" asked Gregor firmly, causing Sam to turn around and take notice.

"His name is Daniel Fenton." She revealed. "That's all I found out."

Gregor turned to a few men just below Gregor's rank and ordered "Take him below."

Sam, still holding the medallion, moved away from Danny and looked at the wreckage that they had found Danny near.

As she looked at the medallion, something appeared in the bottom of her eye. It was a black pirate ship with notable shredded sails. She looked at the ship in confusion, and then saw the centrepiece of the ship: a black flag with a white skull-and-crossbones in the middle of it.

Sam shut her eyes as quickly as possible in terror, at the horrific sight of the pirate ship.

_Eight Years Later, in the Present:_

An older Sam Manson awakens from a nightmare describing what happened eight years ago. She now looks about fourteen, and her hair was much longer than it was. She proceeds to grab and a candle and open a draw. She takes off the books and removes the secret compartment to reveal the same medallion she got eight years ago.

She feels it along the top and then put it around her neck. She looks at it in the mirror, but her silence is interrupted by a knocking.

"Sam?" asked Governor Jack Fenton. "Sam? Are you there?"

"Uh… yes." She answered in a hurry.

The door opened and Jack Fenton, still in the same orange and black jump-suit, went in, as well as a maid named Veronica.

"Still in bed at this hour?" asked Jack in a cheerful manner. "It's a sunny day."

The maids then opened the curtains, and Jack handed a box to Sam.

"I have a gift for you." He said calmly.

She opened the box to find a long, white and gold gown tied in by a corset.

"It's beautiful." She said in delight. "May I ask about the occasion?"

"Does a father have an occasion to bring upon his daughter?" asked a cheerful Jack in a sarcastic manner. Sam and the maids went behind the panels to put the dress on.

"Actually, I was hoping you would wear it to the ceremony today." He revealed.

"Ceremony?" asked a confused Sam, still getting the dress on.

"Captain Gregor's promotion ceremony." Jack further revealed.

She stuck her head out from behind the panels and said "I knew it!"

"… or Commodore Gregor, as she's about to be known." Jack rambled on to himself. "He's quite a fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, don't you know?"

Sam had already gotten the corset on, but was harldy getting a breath. Jack stuck his head into the panel and asked "How it's coming?"

"It's… difficult… to say." Sam was trying to say with her remaining breath.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." Jack told his daughter.

"Well women in London must have learned not to breathe." She remarked in disgust.

A servant appeared in the room and told Jack Fenton, "My lord, you have a visitor."

In the entrance hall to the manor, Danny Fenton was wearing the same clothes he wore when "_The Dauntless_" rescued him. He now appears to be the same age as Sam. He is holding a long blue package. He goes over to touch a candilier on the wall, but he makes a bit of it fall off, prompting him to throw it in the nearest bin he can find.

He then sees Jack Fenton come down the stairs.

"Good day, Mr. Fenton." Jack welcomed.

"Good day, sir." Danny welcomed back. He placed the package on the table. "I have you order."

He opened the package to reveal it was a sword: a long, well-balanced sword fit for an admiral.

"The blade is folded steel." Danny continued as Jack held observed it. "That's gold filigree laid into the handle."

He looked at Jack and the sword.

"If I may?" asked Danny to which Jack gave Danny the sword. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

Danny then handed the sword to Jack, who placed it back into the package.

"Impressive. Very impressive." Congratulated Jack Fenton. "Commodore Gregor will be very pleased. Do pass my appreciations onto your master."

Danny looked warily at this point.

"I shall. A craftsman is always happy to hear his work is appreciated."

At his, Sam came down the stairs. She was in the gold and white gown she was putting on earlier, and looked absolutely stunning… in Danny's mind anyway.

"Sam, you look absolutely stunning." Governor Fenton complimented.

Sam, however, was delighted to see Danny here, after her dream about him last night.

"Danny! It's so good to see you!" she welcomed in delight.

She then proceeded to meet Danny face to face.

"I had a dream about you last night!" she blurted out.

Danny could hardly contain himself at this moment.

"… about me?" asked Danny in delight.

"Sam, is that entirely proper…?" asked her concerned father.

"About the day we met don't you remember?" asked a happy Sam.

"How could I forget, Miss Manson?" asked Danny in a cheerful way.

"Danny, how many times have I asked you to call me Sam?"

"At least once more, Miss Manson. As always."

Her father grew impatient and interrupted the conversation.

"There the boy has at least a sense of propriety." He butted in. "Now, we really must be going."

As he got the sword, and the butlers and him left, Sam was left looking at Danny before she had to go.

"Good day, Mister Fenton." She ended and went off. Danny attempted to say something back, but he couldn't find the words.

"Come on." Jack lightly said while eavesdropping on the conversation.

Both Jack Fenton and Sam Manson left the room, before Danny finally gained some confidence and said "Good day…"

He was, however, a bit too late, as Sam and Jack were already in the carriage. He went outside and watched the carriage pull away, with Sam looking at him as they went.

"… Sam." He finished.

The carriage then pulled out of the Manor and went towards the harbour.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Up Next: Captain Timmy Turner makes his appearance. See you all next time!**


	3. Captain Timmy Turner

**Hi there. Sorry for the delay in writing the new chapter, but I've been trying to finish my Emperor's New School/Nightmare Before Christmas story as well. I've finally got a lot of free time, so I hope to get it done soon! In response to not choosing Tucker, I have added a little hint towards him in this chapter. If you spot it, tell me! No Danny, but we have Timmy at last, as well as Sam, Gregor, Jack, and Dash (Mullroy) and Kwan (Murtogg), the two guards. Remember, please review, just no flames! Hope you enjoy my chapter:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Captain Timmy Turner

Off the coast of Port Royal, a small boat sailed towards the nearest harbour in sight. On top of the mast, was a teen that looked younger than Dib or Danny. He was wearing a pink hat and shirt and grey trousers and shoes, and had brown hair (in the same shape as Danny's), blue eyes, and a giant bucktooth.

Pirate Captain Timmy Turner looked towards the harbour in delight, knowing he found land, but then looked down to see something wrong with the boat he was in, and jumped down onto the deck to find the small boat was overflowing with water. He found a bucket, and managed to throw just one bucket-full out before stopping and seeing something.

Under an arch, were a few skeletons hung from ropes. Accompanying this was a message: 'pirates ye be warned'. In respect, Timmy took off his hat and held it to his chest, paying respect to his fallen comrades. Upon seeing the sign, he gave out a remark that still had respect in it's context.

Upon reaching the nearest harbour in Port Royal, the men stopped their loading of the ship to see a strange sight: Timmy reaching the harbour in a sunken boat, while Timmy himself was on the mast. After stepping off his boat, he walked off, but caught the attention of a clerk and a young boy.

"Hold up there, you!" shouted the clerk.

This caught Timmy's attention, and made him turn around and walk up to the clerk.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the docks." Timmy then looked at the boat, which was very close to being totally sunk. "And I shall need to know your name."

"What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?" asked Timmy.

The clerk looked at the young boy, and then turned back to Timmy.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Foley." The Clerk welcomed, to which Timmy prayed as he went off to do his duties.

Timmy then noticed a small sack of money on the counter, and picked it up, shaking it before going off to do something else.

At the fort, Captain Gregor's promotion ceremony was in full swing. A band played as a group of soldiers marched up and down playing music. Sam for one, was not only annoyed by the heat, but was bored by the entire thing.

Down at the docks, Timmy saw his target, the '_Interceptor_', a small boat known in the navy for it's speed. Looking to see no one was watching, Timmy then proceeded his way to the _Interceptor_.

Back at the fort, the entire army of soldiers were ready for Captain (or Commodore, as it was going to be) Gregor to make his entrance. The troops were now back-to-back.

"Two paces – march!" yelled an unknown instructor.

The troops then marched two steps forward before stopping.

"Right about… face!"

The troops then turned around. On one of the stands, Jack Fenton smiled in the sense that this man may be the one his daughter Sam might marry.

"Present arms!"

The troops then placed their guns in a straight position with them held up into the air. Captain Gregor then proceeded to walk down towards the governor. Sam, still hot, was beginning to cool herself down rapidly.

Gregor then collected the sword that Danny had made, and examined it by swirling it around himself.

Back at the docks, Timmy was straight on his way towards the _Interceptor_. Straight in his path were two guards. One of them was a large teenager older than Danny with blonde hair, and other was a Asian-looking teenager that was the same size as the other. The two guards, Dash and Kwan, upon noticing Timmy block his path.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Kwan instructed calmly.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know." Apologised Timmy. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately."

Timmy attempted to get onto the dock again, but was blocked once again by the guards.

"Apparently, there's some high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort." Timmy distracted the two. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen like yourself did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Kwan answered in the same manner.

Timmy then replied back with "It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me a ship like that…"

Before he could continue moving on to the _Interceptor_, Kwan and Dash blocked him for a third time.

"… Makes this one look a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough." Began Kwan once again. "But there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed."

Timmy though for a moment, and replied with "I've heard of one. Very fast, nigh uncatchable… the Black Pearl."

Dash then chuckled to himself and answered back with "There's no _real_ ship that can match the Interceptor."

Kwan then looked worried and replied "The Black Pearl is a real ship."

"No. No, it's not."

"Yes it is. I've seen it!"

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

Timmy, at this point, was amazed by the way they were still arguing about the _Black Pearl_, a ship that Timmy clearly knows about it. Timmy, though, was getting bored quickly.

"You haven't seen it!" replied Dash.

"Yes, I have!" Kwan answered back.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No."

Dash smiled lightly to Timmy, and Timmy did the same in response.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." Kwan added.

Timmy, looking to see they were still arguing, moved off towards the _Interceptor_ without their knowledge.

Dash replied back with "Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out, could not possibly have black sails and therefore couldn't be any ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

"No." answered Kwan calmly.

"Like I said, there's no _real_ ship that match the Interceptor…" but before Dash could finish, he spotted Timmy observing the steering wheel of the _Interceptor_.

They then ran quickly towards Timmy and jumped onto the deck of the ship.

"Oy!" yelled Dash. "You! Get away from there! You don't have permission to come onboard, mate!"

"I'm sorry, it's such a pretty boat. Ship!" Timmy corrected.

"What's your name?" asked Kwan.

"Foley." Lied Timmy. "For Fole, if you like."

"What's you purpose in Port Royal, 'Mr. Foley'?" asked the sarcastic Dash.

"Yeah, and no lies!" added Kwan.

Timmy then let go of the wheel, and walked causally around the wheel.

"All right, then." Timmy surrendered. "I confess. I intend to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage and otherwise plunder my weasley black guts out."

"I said no lies!" reminded Kwan.

"I think he's telling the truth." Whispered Dash.

"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Interrupted Kwan.

Timmy then answered with "Unless of course, he knew that you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told you himself."

Dash and Kwan sighed in relief, before realising what Timmy said.

Back at the fort, Captain Gregor was now a Commodore, and enjoying the party. He was, however, looking for Sam, who was simply talking to some of the other ladies at the party.

"May I have a moment?" asked Gregor to Sam.

The two then moved to the edge of the fort, where Sam grabbed onto something to secure her grip.

"You look lovely, Sam." Gregor complimented, to which Sam uneasily smiled to, before she began to choke without Gregor's knowledge.

"I apologise if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief something I have yet to achieve: a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Sam."

Sam, without much breath, weakly blurted out "I feel faint."

Gregor, not knowing she was unwell, replied irrelevantly "Yes, I am a bit nervous myself."

Sam then lost consciousness and fell down towards the sea. Back on the deck of the _Interceptor_, Timmy was telling Dash and Kwan his 'life story'.

Timmy was saying "And then they made me their chief…" but the sight of Sam falling into water, landing with a loud splash, cut him off.

It was only now that back up on the fort, Gregor noticed Sam's disappearance.

"Sam?" asked Gregor in curiosity.

When he saw the splash that indicated where Sam landed, he was terrified.

"SAM!"

A two men in Navy suits moved over to Gregor, one of them being a stubby man, with a beard named Mr. Lancer.

"The rocks!" Mr. Lancer pointed out. "Sir, it's a miracle she missed them!"

Back on the deck of the _Interceptor_, Timmy, Dash and Kwan were wondering what to do.

Timmy turned to Dash and asked calmly "Will you be saving her, then?"

"I can't swim!" answered a panicked Dash.

Timmy turned to Kwan, who simply shook his head, and then deiced enough was enough: he was going to save Sam himself.

"Bride of the king's navy, you are." Timmy sarcastically complimented. "Do not lose these!"

He then handed Dash and Kwan most of his possessions, including a sword, a pistol, a compass and his trademark pink hat. After this, he dived in after Sam, who had now reached the bottom of the sea bed. The medallion, still wrapped around her beck, then emitted a shockwave that went in one big circle. This caught Dash and Kwan's attention.

"What was that?" asked Kwan.

At this point, the wind suddenly became faster, blowing the flag on the _Interceptor_, as well as the pirate skeletons and the sign from when Timmy arrived in Port Royal.

Down under the water, Timmy had finally found Sam. Pulling her up, he realised she was too heavy. He then proceeded to tear off the dress, enabling him to get up to the surface quicker. However, more help was on it's way, as a group of soldiers, led by Gregor and Lancer, headed towards the docks.

Timmy pulled himself and the unconscious Sam onto the deck, where Dash and Kwan were.

"I got her!" shouted Timmy.

The two guards then placed her on deck.

"Not breathing!" shouted Dash.

"Move." Instructed the ever-calm Captain Timmy Turner, and then ripped off the corset, but she had her nightdress on below. This woke up Sam and she coughed and panted in desperation. Timmy then handed the ruined corset to Kwan.

"Never would have thought of that." Complimented an amazed Dash.

"Clearly you've been to Singapore." Timmy remarked.

The one thing catching his notice, however, was the medallion around Sam's neck. He knew something about this medallion, but preferred to keep it to himself. Sam watched as the stranger picked the medallion.

Timmy, in shock, asked "Where did you get that?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next: Timmy faces Danny, the Royal Navy and Gregor! Hope to see you next time!


	4. Timmy versus Danny

**Hi there once again. Okay, sorry for the delay, but now I've finished my other story, I'll have more free time to continue this story in. In this chapter, it's Timmy versus Danny, also with appearances by Sam, Gregor, Jack, Dash and Kwan and Mr. Brown, playing himself, as I couldn't think of anybody who'd fit in that role. Remember, please review, just no flames! Hope you enjoy my latest chapter:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Timmy versus Danny

Luckily for Sam (and unfortunately for Timmy), Gregor and a cavalcade of troops arrived. Gregor put his sword near Timmy's throat.

"On your feet." Ordered Gregor.

Timmy got up without a fuss, a rarity for a pirate. It was at this point that Governor Jack Fenton arrived and found his daughter in her wet and soggy nightdress.

"Sam!" he said in a worried manner.

He then held her and got her dry.

"Are you alright?" he asked while he was looking wearily at Timmy.

"I'm fine." Answered the cold Sam.

He then looked at Kwan, who was holding the corset. Kwan simply just let go of it and pointed to Timmy. This caused a bit of displeasure for the governor of Port Royal, that a suspicious looking stranger saved his daughter.

"Shoot him!" ordered Jack.

"Father!" interrupted an angry Sam. "Commodore. Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

This caused Gregor to look at Sam, before looking at his troops, who immediately put away their guns. Gregor put his sword away angrily. He, like Jack Fenton, was not particularly happy that Timmy, a roguish-looking person, had saved his daughter, for this might have damaged Sam's chances of marrying him.

He then smiled to cover this up and put his hand out to shaked Timmy's hand, saying "I believe thanks are in order."

Timmy, looking wearily at the Commodore, then put his hand out slowly, before Gregor sharply pulled his arm towards him. He then looked at his arm, which had a 'p' marked on it.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?" asked the sarcastic commodore. Timmy smiled in frustration as Sam looked on in surprise that her rescuer was a infamous rouge from justice. Her father, however, smiled in delight at this revealing, as Sam could never possibly marry someone like Timmy.

"Hang him!" ordered Jack.

"Keep your guns on him!" ordered Gregor to his troops. "Lancer, fetch me some irons!"

Lancer then walked off to one of the soldiers to get a pair of handcuffs. Gregor, meanwhile, inspected Timmy's arm and found a tattoo of a bird flying over a wave.

"Well well." Began Gregor. "Timmy Turner, isn't it?"

Timmy slid out of the Commodore's grasp and then replied back to that comment with "Captain Timmy Turner, if you please, sir."

"I don't see your ship, 'Captain'." Gregor said as he was smiling sarcastically.

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Informed Kwan to Gregor.

"Told you he was telling the truth!" Dash boasted. "These are his, sir!"

Dash then handed Gregor the sword, the compass, the pistol and last but not least, Timmy's pink hat.

"No additional shot or powder." Gregor examined as he held the gun and gave it back to Dash.

"A compass that doesn't point north." Gregor examined as he looked at the compass and gave it back to Dash.

"And I half expected it to be made from wood." Gregor sarcastically commented on his sword and overall, Timmy's rather bad arsenal of weapons. "You are without a doubt the _worst_ pirate I have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Timmy responded to his last comment.

Gregor then grabbed Timmy and moved him towards Lancer, holding a pair of handcuffs. Sam, had enough of the Commodore's sarcastic manner, slipped away from her father and attempted to talk to Gregor.

"Commodore! I really must protest!" intervened Sam.

"Carefully, lieutenant." Gregor ordered Lancer.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" added Sam, blocking Gregor's view of Lancer and Timmy.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man for his lifetime of wickedness!" Gregor answered back.

"But it seems enough to condemn him." Interrupted Timmy, not paying attention to Lancer putting in his handcuffs.

"Indeed." Gregor answered in a now frustrated manner.

Once the handcuffs were fully on his wrists, Timmy then frustratingly said "Finally." Before proceeding to grab Sam by the neck using the handcuffs.

"No!" shouted her terrified father. "No! Don't shoot!"

Timmy meanwhile, was pleased that he was now known as an infamous pirate than a lousy buccaneer. Sam, however, was totally shocked that the man who had rescued her from drowning was now holding her captive.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Timmy gloated. He looked at the navy and continued. "Commodore Gregor, my effects please. And my hat!"

Gregor, terrified his love Sam was now in the grasp of a pirate, wondered what to do.

"Commodore!" reminded Timmy, still holding Sam by her throat with his handcuffs.

Gregor then proceeded to get Timmy's possessions from Kwan, all while Timmy began to taunt Sam.

"Sam… it is Sam, is it?" asked Timmy.

"It's Miss Manson." Angrily answered Sam.

"Miss Manson, if you'd be so kind. Come come dear, we don't have all day!"

It was at this point that Gregor handed Timmy his possessions. Timmy, holding his gun, pointed it at Sam's head.

"Now if you'll be very kind." Timmy warmly persuaded.

Sam, reluctantly, began to put Timmy's things where they were. This made her father a bit more nervous than expected, and then made Sam hug him, delaying the process and frustrating Commodore Gregor.

"Easy on the goods, darling." Ordered a confident Timmy.

After placing his sword back into place, Sam looked at him with a dirty look and complained, "You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones, love." Began a sarcastic Timmy. "I saved my life, you saved mine, now we're square."

He turned around to face Jack, Gregor and the navy.

"Gentlemen, governor, my lady." Began Timmy, "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Timmy… Turner!"

Timmy then proceeded to let Sam go, and push her towards Gregor, slowing the navy as Timmy then jumped onto a rope, and knocked a lever to make it go high into the air. This also made a canon fall down towards the docks, and made a hole that one soldier fell into.

The crane that Timmy was on swung around rapidly. This nerved Timmy a bit, and screamed as he went round and round. At the bottom of the docks, Jack and Gregor had enough of what was going on.

"Now will you shoot him?" asked a frustrated Jack Fenton.

"OPEN FIRE!" shouted Jack to the troops.

The troops tried to shoot at Timmy, but they always narrowly missed him. Timmy got, his confidence wavering at this moment in time. He then let go of the rope, and then went onto a post. Timmy then put his handcuffs around a long line of rope coming from it

Gregor ordered "On his heels!" and had a few of his troops wait at a point where they could shoot Timmy. The pirate had got off the rope, and was heading towards the town when the men shot at him a few times, missing Timmy and scaring the townsfolk.

Gregor, flanked by Lancer, began "Lancer, Mr. Turner has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."

Lancer then led a few men to search the town for Timmy. They then searched everywhere in different directions.

"Search up the stairs, men!" ordered an unknown soldier. "Look lively men!"

Unbeknownst to them, however, Timmy was hiding behind a large statue. He had placed his sword there so that they couldn't find him, and when they had gone, he removed the sword and went into the nearest place he could find: Danny Fenton's workplace, a blacksmith's.

Inside, Timmy looked at something to break the handcuffs with and found a hammer. As he put his hat on the anvil, he heard a bottle drop to the floor, and found the owner of the blacksmith there. Mr. Brown, a normal man, was usually drunk, and at the moment, was sleeping.

Timmy, walking over to see if he was truly asleep, started poking him, to no reaction, as Mr. Brown, kept sleeping. Timmy then backed of for a second before yelling "Woah!" to wake him up. This still did not make Mr. Brown wake up. Timmy then proceeded to try and get his cuffs off with the hammer, but it didn't work. He then saw a large machine hauled by a donkey.

Timmy grabbed a hot shovel, and then poked the donkey lightly with it, causing the donkey to start the machine. Putting the chains of the handcuffs in between the two gears, the force of it cracked them open. Just then, Timmy heard someone coming and ran off to hide.

Danny Fenton, having just come back from his trip to the Governor's manor, was surprised to see the donkey moving the machine. He went over and calmed it down, before moving over to see Mr. Brown.

"Right where I left you." Danny reified himself. Upon seeing his hammer in a different, he knew something was wrong.

"Not where I left _you_." Danny puzzled himself. Upon seeing Timmy's hat, he attempted to grab it, but was stopped by Timmy, who had put his sword on his hand, before moving it to his head, as Gregor did the same with Timmy before.

"You're the one they're hunting." Danny realised. "The Pirate!"

"You seem somewhat familiar." Timmy noticed. "Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Answered Danny.

"Ah." Timmy began. "Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me…"

Danny, in order to prevent Timmy from leaving, grabs a sword and points it to Timmy's throat.

Timmy smiled and asked, "Do you think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

Danny moved his sword closer at this point, and answered, "You threatened Miss Manson."

Timmy then moved his blade along Danny's and replied back with "Only a little."

The two then clashed their blades a few times, moving in and out of the main blacksmiths. They then stopped when Timmy retreated his blade.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that." Began Timmy. "Excellent form. But how's your footwork?"

Timmy then moved his feet and said "If I step here…", making Danny clash with Timmy for a little bit again, before stopping with their blades intact.

"Very good." Reviewed Timmy. "And now I step here again."

The two then clashed their blades for a bit once again, before Timmy realised he was no match for Danny's sword skills.

"Ta." Timmy exited. As he reached for the door, however, Danny threw a sword into the main lock, coming awfully close to Timmy. Timmy then tried to get it out of the door in frustration, but found he couldn't. He then decided to take down Danny so that he couldn't get in his way.

"That is a wonderful trick." Timmy complimented sarcastically, jumping onto an unstable ramp. "Expect, once again, you are between me and my way out. And now… you have no weapon."

Danny, thinking quickly, picked up a sword that was heating up in the anvil. This made the donkey move the machine again, but Danny then proceeded to fight more viciously towards Timmy, outmatching the pirate's every move. Diving in and around the machine the donkey was powering. Timmy was amazed at the amount of swords the place had.

"Who makes all these?" asks an amazed Timmy.

He then continued on fighting with Danny.

"I do!" Danny answered while still clashing with Timmy. "And I practice with them three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Timmy asked Danny to consider.

They then moved away from the machine and moved deeper into the place. Danny grabbed another sword, and in response, Timmy grabbed the hammer he was using when he arrived in the blacksmith's. He then dropped the hammer and put his blade towards Danny's.

"Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." Timmy answered. "You're not in a relationship, are you mate?"

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill him!" Danny shouted.

Timmy then proceeded to jump onto the ramp, but when Danny jumped onto it to fight Timmy, it became unbalanced. After fighting with their swords a few more times, Timmy accidentally jammed his handcuffs with one of Danny's swords. Timmy then tried to get it out, but in doing so, it got loose and made the ramp fly Danny up into the rafters.

When Timmy saw Danny, he smiled in delight, but this caused Danny to drop an anvil onto the ramp, sending Timmy up into the rafters. Timmy and Danny jumped from two opposite planks to face each-other, but Danny then made Timmy lose his sword. Timmy then proceeded to jump back down to the ground to lure Danny down there.

As Danny ran for Timmy, Timmy thought fast, and blew a sack of sawdust in his face, giving Timmy time to knock Danny's sword away. When Danny had recovered, Timmy was now facing him with his pistol.

"You cheated!" Danny accused.

"Pirate." Reminded Timmy.

Suddenly, the door that Danny had jammed shut was beginning to become loose, as the royal navy were trying their best to knock it down. Danny moved in Timmy's path.

"Move away!" ordered Timmy.

"No!" resisted Danny.

"Please move!"

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Timmy then clicked down the powder bit on the pistol.

"This shot is not meant for you." Threatened Timmy.

Luckily for Danny, Mr. Brown had just woken up, and, upon seeing Timmy, knocked Timmy out cold with his glass bottle. And it was at this moment that Commodore Gregor and the soldiers of the royal navy arrived to arrest Timmy.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown." Congratulated Gregor. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duties, sir." Replied the drunken Mr. Brown.

Commodore Gregor then looked down at Timmy and told his men "Well, I trust you can always remember it as the day that Captain Timmy Turner almost escaped. Take him away."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Time: Vlad and his crew of Pirates make their appearance. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Ransacked

**Hi there again. Sorry for the delay, but since this chapter was a long one, it took me two days to write it up. In this chapter, Vlad Masters appears as well as our favourite Irken Zim, and his robot Gir! The others do have a big role too. Also, I did not choose any characters for the pirates beyond Vlad, Zim, Gir and Skulker, so I only refer to them as 'pirate'. Remember, please review, just no flames! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Ransacked

It was now nighttime. Mist had filled the port, and it was gradually getting thicker. Timmy, after his defeat, was transported to the only prison in Port Royal. At this point, Timmy's fellow prisoners where trying to get a key from the watch-dog in the prison, Goddard.

Goddard was a unique mechanical dog invented long ago by people unknown. His legs were black tubes, his main body was composed of different parts and on his head was his 'brain'. Since he was in charge of the jail keys, the inmates were always trying to get Goddard to give them to him, saying stuff like "Come here, boy", "Have a nice bone" and other bad claims Goddard made no reaction to.

Timmy, annoyed by the inmate's constant attempts, turned to them and criticised "You can keep doing that forever. The dog is never going to move."

One of the inmates turned to Timmy and replied with "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." Timmy simply smiled at this last remark, knowing at some point, he will get out of the prison.

Meanwhile, Sam Manson was in her bed, and a wearing a new nightdress since the one she was wearing got wet during her encounter with Captain Timmy Turner. Her maid, a servant girl named Trixie Tang, was putting coal in a bed warmer and putting it in the bed to warm up the bed.

"There you go, miss." Trixie cheerfully said. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

"I suspected Commodore Gregor would propose, but, I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." Sam replied.

"I mean, you being threatened by that pirate! Sounds terrifying!" Trixie replied back.

Sam, not entirely sure if she enjoyed Timmy holding her captive or not, replied back with "Oh. Yes, it was terrifying!" She was, however, unsure of herself.

"But the Commodore proposed!" interrupted Trixie. "Fancy that! Now, that's a smart match, miss, of it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match." Agreed an unsure Sam. "He's a fine man. He's what any woman should dream of marrying."

"But that Mr. Fenton…" began Trixie. "He's a fine man, too."

"That _is_ too bold." Suggested Sam.

"Beggin' your pardon, miss." Apologised Trixie. "It was not my place."

Trixie left the room, leaving Sam alone. Wanting to know how Timmy Turner knew about her medallion, she began to grip it, but the candle near her bedside gradually went out, making Sam unsure of her medallion.

Back at the Blacksmith's, Danny was forging a new sword, when he felt the wind getting colder. Opening the window, he found that no one else was in town and the fog was getting thicker, disturbing him a little bit.

Off shore of Port Royal, however, was a pirate ship ready to attack. The main body and the sails of the ship were black, and just with any good pirate ship, a jolly roger was the main flag.

Back up at the fort, Commodore Gregor and Governor Jack Fenton were walking around the cannons.

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" asked Jack.

"No, she hasn't." answered Gregor.

"Well, she has had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

"Bleak. Really bleak."

Just then, a noise that sounded like a canon firing suddenly filled the air.

"What's that?" asked a curious Jack Fenton.

"CANNON FIRE!!!" shouted Gregor, knocking Jack out of the way of one that was coming closely towards them.

"RETURN FIRE!!!" ordered the Commodore.

Back in the prison, Timmy heard the same noise too, although for Timmy, it was something of a reunion for him.

"I know those guns." Realised Timmy. Rushing over to the window from his cell, he saw the same ship he had mentioned earlier on that day. "It's the pearl."

This altered the other prisoners, and they looked over the bars to see the view from Timmy's window.

"The Black Pearl?" asked one of the prisoners. "I've heard stories. She's been praying on ships and settlements for nearly ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

This last point caught Timmy's attention.

"No survivors?" asked Timmy. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

The inmates began looking at each other, wondering about what Captain Timmy Turner had just brought up.

Meanwhile, the _Black Pearl'_s attack was in full shape. Cannonballs fired in all different directions, hitting various places, buildings, and several civilians, who were blown to smithereens by the destructive weapons.

Out of the smoke, however, came several different long boats, filled with the crew of the _Black Pearl_. After the boats arrived at shore, the pirates got out and went off to do any form of chaos imaginable and unimaginable.

Two particular members of the crew worked in a pair. One of them was a green looking humanoid with pink eyes that no pupils, two antennas blunt teeth and a sharp, slimy tongue and he wore a pink shirt with black gloves, trousers and boots. The other one was a machine similar to Goddard, but this had a human-shaped body. The machine was a silver colour with blue shoulders, eyes and a square shape on his body.

Zim and Gir moved out into the open. Gir was cleaning his mechanical eye using a knife and his own spit, before placing it back into his socket. He then turned to Zim and turned a red colour, before the two smiled in delight at the destruction of Port Royal and went off to do some proper destruction.

In the town, the pirates were off stealing various things and blowing up a few people. One pirate in particular continuously threw bombs into several buildings and intimidated a few of the people. At this moment, Danny Fenton was getting a few axes and a sword to fight the pirates with.

Exiting the Blacksmith's, Danny noticed the bomb-throwing pirate and threw an axe into his back, killing the pirate instantly. Danny then collected his axe and ran off to do a bit more fighting. Upon entering the town square, he fought against on pirate using a large grappling hook.

Back up at the fort, the soldiers in the royal navy were fighting against the ship the best way they could. A few managed to make it to the cannons, but the others were not as fortunate. Gregor ordering to "Sight the muzzle flash" among other commands, moved over to Governor Jack Fenton.

"Governor!" ordered Gregor to Jack. "Barricade yourself in my office!"

Jack simply stood there in terror, for himself and his daughter, Sam.

"That's an order!" reminded Gregor, prompting Jack to run off towards his office.

Back at the Governor's manor, Sam saw the devastated Port Royal. A group of pirates that included Zim and Gir was headed towards the manor. Seeing them coming, Sam tired to warn someone quickly. Hearing a knocking at the door, Sam rushed to warn the butler.

"Don't!" Sam ordered, but the butler could not hear her. When he opened the door, he saw Zim pointing his pistol at him at point blank range.

"Hello, chum." Zim sarcastically introduced, before firing the pistol's trigger and killing the man. Sam screamed at this, but ran off to barricade herself. This did not go unnoticed as Zim and Gir saw her.

"Up there!" ordered Gir in his red mode.

Sam, knowing the two had seen her, rushed into her bedroom. She closed the door in the hopes that she could be safe from them, but was startled when Trixie appeared out of nowhere.

"Miss Manson!" warned Trixie. "They've come to kidnap you!"

"What?" asked a shocked Sam.

"You're the governor's daughter."

Sam realised what was happening, but was interrupted by Zim shouting "Come on, in here!", making the lock on the door rattle a little bit.

She then turned to Trixie and instructed with "They haven't seen you! Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort!"

At this point, Trixie left the room via the pantry. Zim and Gir managed to barge into the room, and noticed Sam leaving into the pantry. As soon as Zim stepped near her, she swung the bed-warmer into Zim, mesmerizing him a bit. Trixie then used this as an opportunity to leave.

Sam then tried to hit Gir with it, but the robot blocked her throw and boasted with "Gotcha!". Gir then began to howl a bit in sedutation, before Sam pressed a button on the bed warmer that made the hot coal fall down onto Gir's face, turning his eyes from red to blue.

"No!" cried the robot's squeaky voice. "It's hot! I'm burning!"

"Come on!" ordered Zim, who had now regained his senses from when Sam hit him with the bed warmer.

The two then proceeded to follow her into the entrance hall. The maids and servants of the house were leaving in terror, as Sam ran down the stairs. Zim followed Sam from behind, and Gir, once again in red mode, jumped from the stairs to the ground, in front of Sam, blocking her path. However, one pirate carrying treasure opened the door, just a cannon fired through the wall of the manor. The ball collided with the pirate, knocking him down and killing him. This gave Sam enough time to run away from the pair, narrowly avoiding a falling chandelier.

She then locked herself in the nearest room she could find using a candelabra, and noticing a sword on the wall, attempted to take it… only for it to be embedded in a piece of metal. Thinking quickly, she then went into a nearby closet, just as Zim and Gir entered the room to look for Sam.

"We know you're here, poppet!" threatened Zim. "Come out! We promise we won't hurt you. We will find you, poppet."

Sam, wondering why the pirates were storming Port Royal, wondered if what Trixie had said was true: the pirates were after her.

"You've got something of our's and it calls to us!" Zim blurted out. Upon realising she was in the closet, he continued with "The gold calls to us."

"The gold!" Gir continued with in his blue mode.

Sam, still in the closet, looked at the medallion, realising that the pirates wanted the medallion. The light dimmed out, and through a crack in the door saw Zim.

"Hello, poppet." Zim sarcastically welcomed.

Zim and Gir then proceeded to open the door with force. Sam, wondering what to do, remembered something she learnt about pirates.

"Parley!" shouted Sam. This caused Zim and Gir to stop.

"What?" asked a confused Zim.

"I invoke the right of Parley." Sam made clearer. "According to the code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, sates that you must take me to your captain."

"I know the code!" Zim interrupted.

"If an adversary demands Parley, you can do them harm until the parley is complete."

"Blazes with the code!" Gir impatiently shouted.

"She wants to be taken to the captain!" Zim told Gir. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honour the code."

Back in the town, the pirates were continuing their rampage, still taking treasure from shops and threatening the townsfolk. Meanwhile, Danny was still fighting the crewmember he began fighting with earlier. Danny was outmatched by the crewmember, and was towards him by the chains coming off of his grappling hook.

"Say goodbye!" threatened the crewmember. Luckily for Danny, a cannonball hit a sign, and it distracted the crewmember for long enough for Danny to run away, and allow the sign to kill the crewmember.

"Goodbye." Danny sarcastically replied.

Looking around, he saw Zim and Gir 'escorting' Sam to the _Black Pearl_. He muttered "Sam" in terror, but before he could continue on, the same hand grenade-wielding pirate who he had killed earlier blocked him. Danny, amazed at how the pirate had survived his injury, did not notice a bomb in front of him. However, it failed to blow up. Danny smiled in relief, before two pirates with treasure knocked him over the head with a metal bottle.

"Out of the way, scum!" shouted one of the pirates.

The blow to the head was hard enough for Danny to be knocked out cold.

Back at the prison, Timmy was observing the event the whole time, and at this moment, a cannonball destroyed the wall that his neighbouring inmates were in, allowing them to escape.

"My sympathies, friend," one of the inmates began. "You have no manner of luck at all."

The inmates then left the prison, leaving Timmy in the building with Goddard. Timmy picked up the bone and called out Goddard.

"Come on doggy!" Timmy tempted Goddard. "It's just you and me now. It's you and old Timmy."

Goddard began to move towards the bone Timmy was holding out.

"Come on. That's a good boy! Get your bone!"

Goddard moved towards the bone with the jail keys still in his mouth.

"That's a good boy! A bit closer! That's it! That's it, doggy! Come on you filthy, slimy mangy character!"

Just then the sound of something opening scared Goddard and he ran off in terror, leaving Timmy stuck in his cell for the time being.

"No-no-no-no-no! I didn't mean it!"

Timmy the sighed in disgust, as a body of a murdered navy man fell onto the floor, catching his attention. Two pirates entered the room, both holding swords and pistols.

"This ain't the armoury!" the second pirate realised.

The first pirate, however, spotted Timmy and put his sword back into his belt.

"Well, well, well." Began the first pirate. "Look what we have here. Captain Timmy Turner!"

In disrespect, the first pirate spat on the ground near where Timmy was.

"Last time I saw you," the second pirate began mocking "you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

Timmy quickly thought of something he could say back at them, recounting something from his own past.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." Warned Timmy. "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

The first pirate, angered by Timmy's words, quickly grabbed him by the neck through his cell. When his arm was in a shaft of moonlight, it was nothing human-like at all: it was skeletal-like, with rotting bits of flesh on it. This surprised Timmy, to the extent he remembered something from years back.

"So there is a curse." Timmy realised. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell." The first pirate told Timmy.

He let go of Timmy forcefully, hurting Captain Turner in the process. However, Timmy did not budge a bit. After taking his hand out of the moonlight, strangely enough, it looked a regular human's arm again. The two pirates, sick of the sight of the familiar pirate captain, quickly left and went off to do their own buisness. Timmy, still amazed at the occurrence, observed his own hand.

"That's very interesting." Timmy wondered.

On the shores off the coast of Port Royal, the _Black Pearl_ was continuing it's attack. On the way to it, was a group of longboats. The first boat contained the captive Sam, along with Zim and Gir. The second contained a few of the pirates that Timmy and Danny encountered separately. Sam, upon seeing the ship, immediately identified it as the pirate vessel she spotted eight years ago.

When she got on board, Zim and Gir were holding onto her. They were greeted by the first mate on the ship. He was a tall man with white skin, heavy muscles and green flaming hair and a goatee. He wore a black tank top and trousers, grey gloves and boots and several pieces of machinery around his suit. Skulker, as he was known, intimidated the three a little bit.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives." Skulker told Zim and Gir.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Masters."

Sam let her arm loose from Zim and Gir's grip and moved towards Skulker.

"I am here to negotiate…" Sam began, but was cut off when Skulker brutally slapped her on the cheek. Sam, however, simply hid the force the slap had on her, trying to focus on saving Port Royal from destruction.

"You will speak when spoken to!" Skulker interrupted.

Before Skulker could slap Sam again, the captain of the _Black Pearl_ intervened. He had grey hair, combed backwards and a goatee. He wore a black dinner jacket, shoes and trousers and a grey shirt with a red bow tie.

Accompanying Vlad was a dog perched on Vlad's shoulder. It was green with black ears and a black collar. He was called Cujo by the ship's crew.

Vlad, however, looked at Skulker with a smile on his face.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Vlad told Skulker.

"Aye, sir!" Skulker reluctantly agreed, getting his hand out of Vlad's grip.

Vlad turned to Sam and apologised with "My apologies, miss."

"Captain Masters." Began a nervous Sam. "I am here to discuss to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Vlad smiled and answered back with "There's a lot of long words there, miss. We're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back." Demanded Sam.

The crew then laughed at this line, before Vlad's presence made them quieter.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce your resquet." Vlad answered with, confusing Sam a little bit in the strange choice of words. "Means no."

Everyone else gave out a chuckle at this last remark of Vlad's. Sam, however, sick of the pirates not listening to her, took off the medallion around her neck.

"Very well." Sam said to herself.

Sam moved over the edge of the boat, and put her arm, with the medallion in it, over the edge, scaring all of the pirates for some reason.

"I'll drop it!" Sam threatened.

Vlad, looking at medallion, recognised it as a treasure they would not long to talk about.

"Me holds are bursting with swag." Vlad began calmly. "That bit of shine matters to us? Why?"

Sam, realising what the pirates meant, answered with "It's what you've been searching for. I recognise the ship! I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England!"

"Did you now?" Vlad calmly asked.

Sam, realising the pirates wanted it, remarked back with "Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it, then"

Sam then dropped the medallion a little bit, causing all of the pirates to shout "No!" and jump forwards towards Sam. She smiled, knowing she now knew the pirate's weaknesses. Vlad moved towards her, causing her to put the medallion away from the edge of the _Black Pearl_.

"You have a name, missy?" asked Vlad.

Sam, knowing she did not want to put her father's life in danger, answered "Sam… Fenton. I'm a maid in the governor's household."

This point caught Vlad's attention and he turned to the entire crew.

"Miss Fenton!" realised Vlad.

Everyone else began to talk amongst themselves, while Zim kept his eyes on red mode Gir and Captain Masters.

"Papa!" yelled Zim.

Vlad turned back to Sam and kept on smiling.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that?" asked Vlad. "Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean." Sam answered.

"Very well," dealed Vlad. "You hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and never return."

Sam, thinking that Vlad may keep his bargain, gave him the medallion, and he then passed it on to Cujo, who jumped down onto the deck and scurried off somewhere.

"Our bargain?" asked Sam.

Vlad turned around and shook his head, prompting him to give orders to Skulker.

"Still the guns and stow them!" Skulker ordered. "Signal the men and make good to clear to port!"

Sam, shocked at Vlad's actions, ran off towards the captain with Zim and Gir following behind her.

"Wait!" shouted Sam. "You have to take me to shore! According to the code of the order of the…"

Vlad turned around and interrupted with "First: your return to shore was not part of our negotiations and so I must therefore do nothing. And secondly: you must be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply, and you're not. And thirdly: the code is more what you would call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Fenton!"

Vlad walked off to do something else as Zim and Gir took a struggling Sam below deck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next: Danny and Timmy make a deal and face the Royal Navy! See you next time!**


	6. In Need of Help

**Hi there again. First off, thanks to Amberwind992, spoonlord 25, Wormtail 96, NonSequiturs-R-Us, nicktoons 841 and dannyfangirl for reviewing. Secondly, sorry for the delay, but I couldn't write up my story until today. Okay, here are our favourite Sam Manson is not in, but Timmy and Danny are finally working together! Once again, please review, just no flames! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter:**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: In Need of Help

It was the morning after the attack, and the town was cleaning itself from the pirate's rampage. The ports were heavily damaged since they were the first hit, but luckily, none of the navy's ships were damaged.

Danny Fenton had just regained consciousness after the attack. The bump still hurt him, but right now that didn't matter. He looked towards the port and realised that the pirates had kidnapped his beloved Sam Manson.

A few minutes later, up at the Royal Navy's fort, Danny had arrived to warn Commodore Gregor of Sam's capture. The Royal Navy, specifically Gregor, Dash, Kwan and Jack, were planning something on a map.

"They've taken her!" warned Danny. "They've taken Sam!"

"Mr. Kwan, remove this man." Ordered Gregor, paying more attention to the map.

Kwan moved behind Danny, but Danny nudged him away.

"We have to hunt them down!" insisted Danny. "We must save her!"

"And where do you propose we start?" asked Jack. "If you have any information regarding my daughter, please share it."

Danny looked around for a moment, wondering what to tell the Governor. Jack, in boredom, began to walk around impatiently. Kwan, however, remembered the encounter he and Dash had with Captain Timmy Turner yesterday.

"That Timmy Turner," realised Kwan, catching Jack and Gregor's attention. "He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it is more what he did." Dash interrupted.

"Ask him were it is!" Danny insisted. "Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

Gregor, still not paying attention, answered with a simple "No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow in his cell, ergo they are not his allies."

He then turned to Jack and proposed, "Governor, we must establish their likely course…" but was cut off when Danny, sick of how the Navy was not bothered about saving Sam, slammed his axe into the map on the table, catching everyone's attention.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" shouted Danny.

Gregor, frustrated by Danny Fenton's presence, took out the axe and told Danny "Mr. Fenton. You are not a military man. You are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith."

He then grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him out.

"This is not the moment for rash actions!" Gregor whispered. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Sam."

He then gave Danny his axe back and left, thinking that Danny may steal the chance of Sam marrying him. Danny, however, was more focused on saving his childhood friend. Then decided to make a visit to Captain Turner in person.

Down in the cells, Timmy was wrestling with a bone, trying to unlock the cell door. His attempts were futile at this point. He then heard someone coming and then laid down on the ground to trick the person. At this point, Danny rushed over to Timmy's cell and urged to speak with pirate, knowing he had the knowledge that could save Sam.

"You, Turner!" Danny called.

This caught Timmy's attention, prompting him to lift his head up and say "Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?? Have you not heard the stories?"

Danny then shook his head and Timmy then proceeded to tell Danny the story of the Black Pearl, surprised that he has not heard the stories of the fabled ship.

"Captain Masters and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle De Muerta. It's an Island that cannot be found expect by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough, thefore it's anchorage is a real place? Where _is it_?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Danny then held his head for a second before continuing.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself? Is that it?"

"Never!" Danny sighed for a second and the continued on. "They took Miss Manson."

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to rescue her and so, win fair lady's heart… you're on your own, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells." Danny observed the bars of the cell. "These are half pin barrel hinges." Danny went off to get a nearby bench and jam into the cell. "With the righter leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Timmy, amazed by how much Danny knew about the jail, and that he seemed awfully familiar, as he mentioned when they met in the Blacksmith's, then proceeded to ask him something.

"What's your name?" asked Timmy.

"Danny Fenton." Answered Danny.

"That would short for Daniel I imagine. Good strong name, aye?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, Mr. Fenton, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Danny, wanting to desperately save Sam, shook hands with the pirate in agreement.

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Now get me out!"

Danny then proceeded to press very hard on the bench, creating an amount of leverage that broke the door from it's hinges and lifted free, allowing Captain Timmy Turner to step out of the cell in freedom.

"Hurry!" Danny insisted. "Someone would have heard that!"

"Not without my effects." Timmy interrupted, getting his sword, hat, pistol and compass from a rack nearby.

A few minutes later, Timmy and Danny ran away from the fort and were headed towards the dock, in particular, the _Dauntless_. The two then hid behind a pole.

"We're going to steal a ship?" asked a shocked Danny. "That ship?"

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship." Answered Timmy. "Nautical Term. One question about your buisness, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'll die for her."

"Oh good. No worries then."

Without the knowledge of the Royal Navy, Timmy and Danny hid beneath a rowboat. They ran out into the open ocean, and walked underneath the surface of the water. They kept breathing because the water was up to their necks.

"This is either madness… or brilliance." Danny remarked.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits co-inside." Timmy replied back.

Danny then accidentally stepped in a wooden casket, and it was stuck to his boot, much to his annoyance. A few minutes later, Danny and Timmy had ditched the longboat (and the wooden casket) and were climbing up onto the deck of the _Dauntless_ by a rope that was tied to the back of the ship.

When they arrived on deck, they caught everyone's attention, wondering how Captain Timmy Turner had escaped from his jail cell and why a good man like Danny Fenton was helping him.

"Everyone stay calm! We're taking over this ship!" Timmy instructed in a surprisingly calm way.

"Aye! Avast!" Danny shouted like a typical buccaneer, making everyone on board the deck laugh out loud, causing Timmy to look at Danny like he was some kind of a weird guy (no offence to Danny, don't worry).

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men." Lancer critized. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Timmy, sick of Lancer's sarcastic comments, then got out his pistol and pointed it at Lancer's head.

"Son." Began Timmy. "I'm Captain Timmy Turner. Savvy?"

Back at the docks, Commodore Gregor was overseeing the loading of the _Interceptor_, ready to sail and save Sam so that he could fulfil his love for her. However, he was interrupted when the man beside him saw what was happening.

"Commodore!" altered the man beside him.

Gregor then turned around, and to his shock, Lancer and the other men aboard the _Dauntless_ were left in a little rowboat.

"Sir!" shouted Lancer from afar. "They're taking the Dauntless! Commodore! They're taking the ship! Turner and Fenton! They're taking the Dauntless."

"Rash, Fenton." Gregor told himself. "Too rash. That is, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever seen." Gregor then proceeded to go onto the _Interceptor_ and order the pursuit of the two men.

Back on the deck of the _Dauntless_, Danny noticed the _Interceptor_ coming towards them and ran off to warn Timmy.

"Here they come." Altered Danny.

Timmy simply smiled, and he knew that he had a plan up his sleeve.

A few minutes later, the _Interceptor_ and Lancer's rowboat caught up with the _Dauntless_, and used grappling hooks to get onboard.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" Gregor ordered.

Unbeknowst to the entire royal navy who were on board the _Dauntless_ at the time, Timmy and Danny then grabbed a rope and swung onto the deck of the _Interceptor_, knowing that this ship would be quicker to avoid the _Dauntless_.

Once on board, they cut the grappling hooks and then sailed off quickly. It went unnoticed until the blank connecting the two boats fell into the water with a loud splash, catching Gregor's attention, realising Timmy and Danny were hijacking the ship.

"Sailors! Back to the Inteceptor! Now!" ordered Gregor.

One foolish sailor swung on a rope, attempting to get back onto the _Interceptor_'s deck. However, he failed, and was sent crashing into the sea. Gregor, realising he had no chance of catching Timmy and Danny, looked at the two.

On the deck of the _Interceptor_, Timmy shouted "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We would have had a hard time doing it by ourselves!"

Several Navy soldiers grabbed a few guns and tried to shoot Timmy and Danny, but they ducked, and the shots missed. Gregor was even more frustrated by the turn of events.

"Set topsails and clear up this mess." Ordered the frustrated Gregor.

"With the wind the course of this stern, we won't catch them." Lancer critized.

"I don't need to catch them." Gregor answered back. "Just them in range of the long nines."

"Run out the guns!"

Several crew-men then put out the canons ready for firing. A few of the crew-members got into a nearby long-boat.

"We are to fire on our own ship, sir?" asked Lancer.

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." Answered Gregor.

"Commadore!" a crewman shouted. "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

At this point, the long boat behind the ship was about to crash into the back of the _Dauntless_.

"Abadon ship!" a sailor in the longboat shouted, proceeding everyone to leave the boat in time before he could suffer major injuries from hitting the back of the boat.

Gregor then dropped his head low in frustration and the fact a pirate had duped him.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Lancer commented.

"So it would seem." Gregor hastily answered.

A few hours later, and the Interceptor was well away from the _Dauntless_. Danny was sharpening his sword on the boat while Timmy was looking for navy vessels.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself." Danny began. "After she died, I came out here… looking for my father."

Timmy then proceeded to head up to the helm and ask "Is that so?"

"My father? Jack Fenton? At the jail, it was only after you learnt my name that you agreed to help me. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Timmy. You knew my father."

Timmy, wondering what to tell Danny, turned to him to tell him an answer.

"I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as Jack Fenton. Everyone else called him Plamius, or Jack Plasmius."

"Plasmius?"

Timmy then went to the helm with Danny following him.

"Good man. Good pirate."

This last point caught Danny by complete surprise.

"I swear, you look just like him."

"It's not true!" Danny insisted. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate!" Timmy told Danny. "A scallywag!"

Danny, thinking Timmy was lying, then proceeded to put his sword by his throat.

"My father was not a pirate!" Danny shouted.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Then that's not much incentive to fight fair, then, is it?"

Timmy, thinking of a way to threaten Danny, turned the wheel steering the ship's masts, caused it to hit Danny and keep him above water so he could listen to him.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." Timmy began. "The only rules that matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a good man and a pirate or you can't. Pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga by me onsies, savvy?"

Timmy the turned the steering wheel again, landing Danny back onto the deck and directly facing Timmy, who had grabbed Danny's sword and was pointing it at him.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" asked Timmy, before he then turned his sword around and it was now the hilt that was facing him.

"Or can you not?"

Danny, still having desperately wanting to find his beloved Sam Manson, then grabbed the sword from Timmy's hand.

"Tortuga?" asked Danny.

"Tortuga." Timmy answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next: quite a few familiar characters appear in Tortuga as Timmy, Danny and Dib find a crew, and the secret of Captain Master's crew is revealed. See you next time!**


	7. Getting a Crew

**Hi there again. First off, thanks to those who reviewed, I'll mention you in the next chapter. Secondly, sorry for the delay, but it took two days to write up the latest chapter. Also, the rating has been raised from K+ to T by things that happen in this chapter. Okay, quite a lot of familiar characters turn in Tortuga as Timmy, Danny and Dib find a crew. As well as that, Sam discovers the secret of Vlad Master's crew. Once again, please review, just no flames! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Getting a Crew

Many hours later, Timmy and Danny had arrived in Tortuga. This place was not at all like Port Royal. It was a pirate haven, where gunfights, riots and other uncivilised things regularly took place, and more importantly, were treated like they were nothing.

Timmy, knowing his way around Tortuga from his several visits he had made in the past, was taking Danny somewhere.

"More importantly," began Timmy. "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?"

Timmy then grabbed a cane that was leaning on the wall near him. He had a look at it to check for any signs of dirt, and continued carrying it.

"What do you think?"

Danny, incredibly bemused about the entire island, looked around to see what he thought of it. He saw one pirate bum drinking rum through a leaking pirate, slightly nerving the blacksmith a bit. Wondering what to say, he turned back to Timmy.

"It'll linger." Danny answered.

"I'll tell you, mate," Timmy began once again. "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would feel unwanted."

Unbeknownst to him, two ladies were speaking to the other when they heard Timmy Turner's voice, bringing back angry memories of the pirate.

The first girl had sleek purple hair and wore a black and purple dress with black trousers and shoes. The second girl was African-American, and had black hair and green eyes and wore a orange headband, skirt and a yellow tank-top and sneakers.

The first one walked up to Timmy angrily. This caught Timmy's attention, remembering the girl's name and the memories he had of her.

"Tak!" Timmy welcomed, but Tak, instead, slapped Timmy hard on the face and left angrily. This did not bother Timmy at all.

"Not sure I deserved that." Timmy told himself.

The second girl had walked up to him at this point. This surprised Timmy even more, as someone else who had met Timmy was once again encountering him.

"Valerie." Timmy welcomed once again.

Valerie smiled sarcastically, and reminded him with "Who was she?"

Timmy, surprised at this, realised what he had done to her in the past "What?" But once again, like with Tak, Valerie slapped him hard on the face, before leaving angrily.

Timmy turned to Danny and told him "I may have deserved that."

A few minutes later, after walking around all of Tortuga, they had found what, or who, they wanted in the pigsty. Sleeping with the pigs was the former crewman who was on the _Interceptor_ eight years ago: Dib Membrane.

Timmy, wanting to wake up Dib and make him listen to him, took a bucket of water and threw it onto him, waking up a shocked Dib.

"**CURSE YOU FOR BREATHING, YOU SLACK-JAWED IDIOT!**" Dib threatened, taking out a knife. Upon noticing it was Timmy who woke him up, he was amazed to see the legendary Captain Timmy Turner right in front of him, and promptly put his knife on the ground.

"Mother's love! Timmy! You should know better than to wake when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!"

Timmy, putting the bucket down on the ground, then told Dib "Ah. Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition by the man who did the waking."

Dib, knowing that Timmy was trying to make a deal with him, then got up and walked towards Timmy.

"Aye. That'll about do it." Dib agreed.

As he got up and walked towards Timmy and Danny, the latter took a second bucket and threw it over Dib, shocking him a little bit more.

"**BLAST!** I'm **ALREADY AWAKE!**" Dib reminded Danny.

"That was for the smell." Danny countered.

Timmy, surprised, looked at Dib and then looked at Danny. Dib, still in shock, then realised that Danny was right and shrugged.

Minutes later, in the tavern in Tortuga, Timmy had just bought drinks for him and Dib. The bar was the most hazardous place in Tortuga, as this is where the rum-soaked, violent pirates usually were, as riots were regularly taking place there. Timmy, however, walked through to Danny without getting into a fight at all.

Danny, still unsure about Tortuga, was slightly nerved by the place, because he was a nice, respectable citizen, who had made a deal with an infamous pirate to save his beloved. Timmy walked over to him and looked around for any signs of danger that could harm Danny, knowing he was an important part of his plan to regain the _Black Pearl_.

"Keep a sharp eye." Timmy warned, leaving Danny on the corner of a door. Timmy, meanwhile, went to Dib in the most calm and silenced area of the tavern, ready to make a deal with the former Navy sailor.

"Now," began Dib. "What's the nature of this venture of yours?" Dib then proceeded to drink his rum.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Timmy answered. This made Dib shocked enough that he started to choke on his drink, before he got rid of it and listened to Timmy closer. "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it."

Dib, still shocked by Timmy's words, warned "Timmy. It's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"And that's why I know what Vlad is up to." Timmy countered. "All I need is a crew."

"Well, I hear Captain Masters is not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well I say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong! What makes you think Captain Masters would give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage."

This caught Danny's attention, wondering now if Captain Timmy Turner was as trustworthy as he said. Dib, meanwhile, was confused to as what Timmy meant, giving out a confused grunt. Timmy then moved his head in Danny's direction, still confusing Dib. After doing it two more times, Dib finally realised what Timmy meant and looked towards Danny, now having a woman come up to him, scaring the blacksmith a tad bit.

"The kid?" asked Dib to Timmy.

"That is the child of Jack Plasmius." Timmy answered, amazing Dib to the extent that he immediately changes his mind. "His only child. Savvy?"

"Is he now?" Dib asked himself, seeing Danny looking at a man taking away the woman who was with him earlier. "Leverage says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Timmy expressed to Dib, grabbing his mug. "Take what you can!"

"Give nothing back!"

The two then slapped their mugs together, drunk out of them and then slammed them down onto the table.

At sea, on a course towards the Isle De Meurta, the _Black Pearl_ was hard getting towards the phantom island. Inside a cabin, Sam Manson, still wondering about what the pirates wanted with her, had her thoughts interrupted when Gir, who was in red mode, and Zim, who was carrying a purple dress, entered the room.

"You'll be dining with the captain, and he requests you were this." Zim told Sam.

"Then you may tell Captain Masters that I'm disinclined to acquiesce his request." Sam rebelled.

"He said you'd say that. He also said if that would be the case, you'd be dining with the crew… and you'd be naked." Zim and Gir then chuckled before Sam angrily accepted the dress, snatching it from Zim's hand.

"Fine!" Zim shouted at Sam.

Inside the Captain Vlad Master's cabin, the crew were preparing a meal of all seasons for Sam and the Captain. The food included fine bread, fruit, meat and wine, as well as freshly cleaned knifes and forks. Sam, having just arrived, sat down and ate a piece of raw chicken really slowly, to give the pirates the impression she was not that hungry. Vlad, however, saw past that façade and knew what Sam was doing.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony," Vlad assured "No call to impress anyone. You must be hungry."

Sam, knowing that Vlad had seen past the facade, began to eat quite sloppily on a piece of chicken. This surprised Vlad, knowing that was hungry, but not _that_ hungry. Vlad poured Sam a glass of wine as Sam stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Try the wine." Vlad insisted.

Sam then drank the water exceeding quickly as Vlad grabbed an apple to offer Sam.

"And the apples, one of those next."

Sam, however, realised that Vlad couldn't be really letting her eat everything, and thought of a reason that Vlad may have been offering her the apple.

"It's poisoned." Sam hesitated.

Vlad, however, simply chuckled at Sam's remark.

"There would be no sense to be killing you, Miss Fenton." Vlad insisted.

"Then release me. You have your trinket, I'm of no further value to you." Sam interrupted.

Vlad then picked up the medallion.

"You don't know what this is, do ya?" Vlad asked.

"It's a pirate medallion?" Sam asked.

"This is Aztec gold. One of Eight-Hundred and Eighty-Two identical pieces delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold… a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Masters." Sam told Vlad, bored and fascinated with his story at the same time. Watching the entire thing on the floor was Cujo, looking at the food on the table.

"Aye." Vlad agreed. "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island of dead that cannot be found, expect for those who know where it is. Find it we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all! We spent 'em and traded 'em and fritted 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realise… the drink would not satisfy. Food turned to ash in our mouths. And all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Fenton. Compelled by greed we were, but now… we are consumed by it."

At this point, Cujo began to bark loudly and got worried, as if he was pointing something out. Sam, meanwhile, took advantage of the situation to hide a knife in his pocket, waiting for the opportune moment to maim Vlad with it.

"There is one way we can end our curse." Vlad continued while he was petting Cujo, who then scurried off onto the deck. "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

"And the blood to repaid?" asked a curious Sam.

"That's why there's no sense to be killing ye. Yet." Vlad answered.

This made Sam frightened as the pirates were now supposedly going to kill her to end their curse.

"Apple?" asked Vlad, handing her an apple.

In anger, Sam knocked the apple out of his hand, and got out the knife, prompting Vlad to chase her around the room. When Vlad managed to catch her by the arm, Sam stuck the knife in his chest. Much to her horror, however, Vlad wasn't injured at all, nor was he even dead. He was perfectly fine, just like the grenade wielding pirate who Danny faced in Port Royal. He then got out the knife in his chest, with blood on it.

"I'm curious." Vlad wondered. "After killing me, what is it you plan on doing next?"

Sam, now in complete horror, ran out of Vlad's quarters and found herself on the deck faced with a terrifying sight: the pirates that had invaded Port Royal, including Zim and Gir (who was cursed along with the other pirates), as undead skeletons, expect unlike the pirate that Timmy met in Port Royal, all of their body was skeletal. Sam screamed as she was caught in the hammer with pirates turning it. She then tripped backwards and fell onto a mattress, and was propelled up into the air once and a second time before she was caught by a skeletal crewmember swinging on a rope.

Sam and the skeletal pirate landed near the steering wheel. To keep herself alive, Sam pulled the wheel in her direction, knocking the pirate's head down. The pirate then pulled his head back into place, causing Sam to flee in terror from the horrific pirates, hiding under the stairs. At this point, Cujo, also a skeleton and holding the medallion in it's mouth, found Sam and started barking wildly. Sam ran in Vlad's direction befor he caught her and turned her in the pirate's direction, catching everyone's attention.

"Look." Vlad showed Sam. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead."

Sam turned to Vlad and backed off slowly.

"For too long, I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face or the spray of the sea… nor the warmth of a woman's flesh."

Vlad then reached out into the moonlight, his arm becoming skeletal. He gradually walked out into the moonlight, becoming a full undead skeleton like the others.

"You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Fenton…" Vlad began. "… You're in one!"

Vlad then grabbed a bottle of wine and spat the cap onto the floor. He then drank the wine, it going straight through his skeletal body and onto the floor. Sam ran back into Vlad's quarters to hide from pirates in terror. Vlad then slammed the door shut and laughed at that they had taught Sam a lesson. The other pirates laughed along with Vlad, knowing what he meant.

"What are you looking at?" Vlad angrily asked. "Back to work!"

At this point, the pirates began moving again rushing off to do their jobs that they had to do every night aboard the cursed ship the _Black Pearl_. In Vlad's quarters, Sam hid under a desk in terror; scared at the fact her attempt to save Port Royal has landed her in the hands of a crew of undead pirates.

Back in Tortuga the next morning, Dib, Danny and Timmy were going over the crew that Dib had chosen.

The crewmembers looked totally different. One of them was a short boy, about the same age as Timmy, and had blonde hair and braces, and wore a black shirt, a grey coat and blue trousers and shoes. He was known as Chester. Timmy and Dib were happy by the crew they had chosen, but Danny was a bit uncertain about them.

"Feast your eyes, captain." Dib introduced Timmy to the crew. "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt… and crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" asked an unimpressed Danny.

Timmy, looking to prove to Danny that the crew was what they needed to save Sam and get the _Black Pearl_ back for himself (although Danny didn't know that), picked on a random sailor. The sailor was a yellow-squared man, at the same age as Danny, and wore a white shirt with a red tie and brown shorts with white socks and black shoes. With him was a blue and green snail with a pink shell. They were known as SpongeBob and Gary.

"You sailor!" Timmy picked SponeBob out.

"SpongeBob, sir." Dib introduced.

"Mr. SpongeBob," began Timmy. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay brave in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

SpongeBob, however, did not answer, annoying Timmy a little bit.

"Mr. SpongeBob. Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir." Dib interrupted. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out. So he trained the snail to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

SpongeBob then opened his mouth a little bit, covering his tongue with his teeth. Timmy and Danny gave out a disgusted look on their face, with Timmy making a gesture to make him stop.

"Mr. SpongeBob's snail." Timmy told Gary. "Same question."

"Wind in your sails!" the snail answered irrelevantly. "Wind in your sails!"

Timmy and Danny were a bit mystified to what the snail said, if it's vocabulary was limited.

"Mostly we figure that means 'yes'." Dib told Timmy.

"Of course it does." Timmy interrupted. "Satisfied?"

Danny, unsure about the crew at all, answered with "Well, you've proved they're mad."

"And what's the benefit for us?" a female voice shouted out.

It was another familiar person Timmy knew about, but one he had only met recently. Timmy, followed by Danny and Dib, walked to where the voice was coming from. Timmy then saw that this person was wearing a hat. After he took it off, he realised who he was now talking to: a girl with purple hair, and she was wearing a black dress with a skull on it, with grey sleeves and purple/pink socks with black shoes.

"Gaz." Timmy introduced, but like with Valerie and Tak, Gaz slapped him hard in the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one, either?" Danny sarcastically asked.

"No. That one I deserved." Timmy answered truthfully, before turning back to Gaz.

"You stole my boat!" Gaz accused.

"Well, actually…" Timmy began, but was cut off when Gaz slapped him in the face again. "… borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of giving it back."

"But you **DIDN'T**!"

Timmy, thinking of something fast, came up with an answer.

"You'll get another one." Timmy promised.

"I will!" Gaz threatened.

"A better one!" Danny suggested.

"A better one!" Timmy repeated.

"That one!"

"What one?" Timmy then realised that Danny was pointing at the _Interceptor_. "That one?!?"

Timmy, then having the crew, and Gaz looking at him, had to reluctantly agree or suffer Gaz's wrath.

"Aye! That one!" Timmy agreed. "What say you?"

Gaz, considering the ship was incredibly fast, and then decided to answer with "Aye!" and the whole crew apart from Dib did it and ran off towards the _Interceptor_. Timmy, however, was stopped by Dib.

"No. No. No." Dib warned. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

"It'll be far worse not to have her." Timmy countered.

Timmy than ran off towards the _Interceptor_, leaving Danny and Dib looking at each other and then the wind, for some reason or another.

Later on night, the _Interceptor_ was out and away towards the Isle De Meurta, but was caught in the middle of a storm. The sailors continued working no matter what. Timmy knew where he was going and was certain that they could get through this typhoon with luck on their side. On deck, Dib and Danny were side by side pulling a rope to steer the ship.

"HOW CAN WE SAIL TO AN ISLAND THAT NOBODY CAN FIND, WITH A COMPASS THAT DOESN'T WORK?" Danny shouted.

"Aye! The compass doesn't point north! But we're not trying to find north, are we?" Dib shouted back.

Dib then proceeded to walk over to Timmy in the harsh conditions, prompting that Dib, unlike the rest of the sailors, was a kind and loyal man.

"We should drop canvas, sir!" Dib suggested.

"She can hold a bit longer!" Timmy shouted, looking at his compass and sailing in the direction it was pointing in.

The two then avoided a wave as the _Interceptor_ suddenly rocked from left to right before going to back to normal still during the storm.

"What's in your head that puts you in such a fine mood, captain?" Dib asked curiously.

"We're catching up!" Timmy enthusiastically answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next: Timmy and Danny find Sam, but Vlad captures one of them! Plus: the secret of Captain Timmy Turner is revealed! Okay, see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Timmy's Capture

**Hi there again. First off, thanks to Amberwind992, spoonlord 15, Wormtail 96, Nonsequiturs-R-us, nicktoons841, b gal, corpsebride1994 and dannyfangirl for reviewing. Secondly, sorry for the delay, but a pet of mine died recently and I'm feeling a down. In this chapter, Danny and Timmy save Sam, but Vlad captures one of them and Dib reveals the secret of Captain Timmy Turner to Danny. Once again, please review, just no flames! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter:**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Timmy's Capture

It was an early, foggy morning, and off the coast of the Isle De Meurta, the _Black Pearl_ sat by the shore. Sam, still in shock after what had happened last night, was beginning to wonder if her attempt to save Port Royal was really a good idea. Her thoughts and fears were interrupted when three pirates, including Zim and Gir, entered the room.

"Time to go, poppet." Zim told Sam.

A few minutes she was out on deck, and was being restrained by Skulker and another pirate. Gir did a few cheerful pants before he stopped to savour the moment. Captain Vlad Masters came behind Sam and began to put the medallion around her neck as a necklace. A few minutes later, four rowboats that housed all the pirates on the _Black Pearl_. Sam and Vlad, with Cujo at his side, were in one and Zim, Gir and Skulker were in another.

Nearby, however, was the _Interceptor_, having survived the storm and now gently waiting in the ship's graveyard. The area was a creepy place shrouded in fog, and the wrecks of several former pirate ships loomed there, and Hammerhead sharks and other predators infested the waters.

"Dead men tell no tales." Gary the snail muttered in a trance.

On the edge of the ship, Timmy was at the steering wheel while the rest the crew observed the area surrounding the Isle De Meurta.

"It chills me to the bone, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Dib told himself.

The _Interceptor_ continued moving on slowly, going over a wrecked ship in the process. Timmy was looking at his compass with SpongeBob looking over his shoulder. Timmy looked at SpongeBob for a moment before putting away his compass.

Meanwhile, Danny, still desperate to save his beloved Sam Manson, was growing impatient, and noticed Dib walking, with the Blacksmith following him.

"How is it that Timmy came by that compass?" asked Danny.

"Not a lot's known about Timmy Turner, before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go out and find the treasure of the Isle De Meurta." Dib explained. "That was before I met, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl."

Dib then proceeded to drink out of a nearby water canister. Danny, however, was shocked by the revelation that Timmy Turner was the captain of the men that had took his one true love.

"What?" asked a shocked Danny. Dib, realising what he said, quickly stopped drinking and focused his attention on Danny.

"He failed to mention that." Danny muttered.

"He plays things closer to the vest now." Dib continued. "A hard learned lesson it was. You see, three days out into the trip, the first came to him and said 'Everything's fair an equal share. That means the location of the treasure too.' So, Timmy gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Timmy on an island and left him to die. But before he'd gone mad with the heat."

Danny suddenly realised a connection between Timmy's strange attitude and Dib's words about Timmy going mad due to sunstroke.

Danny then realised "So that's the reason for all the…" followed by Danny imitating Timmy's movements. Dib, however, was unimpressed at Danny's bad impersonation of their captain.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Dib continued. "Now, Danny. When a pirate's marooned, he's left with a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, that won't do much good hunting, nor to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol's starting to look real friendly. But Timmy, he escaped the island, and he still has that single shot. He won't use it, though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate."

Danny, realising who may have had Timmy marooned, guessed "Vlad Masters."

"Aye." Dib agreed.

"How did Timmy get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows, and waited there for three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creatures became acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft."

Danny, meanwhile, found what Dib was telling him hard to believe.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" asked an unimpressed Danny.

"Aye." Dib agreed. "Sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?"

Dib, suddenly, found he could not remember the answer to Danny's question. He turned to see Captain Timmy Turner right besides them.

"Human hair." Began Timmy. "Off my back. Let go of the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor line!" the pirates agreed and rush off to do as they were ordered.

"Young Mister Fenton and I are to go ashore."

Timmy and Danny, with Dib following made their way to the longboats.

"Captain." Began Dib. "What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code." Timmy ordered.

"Aye. The code." Dib agreed.

Danny was then left pondering his thoughts about Timmy, wondering if he was trustworthy as he promised.

On the Isle De Meurta, the pirates were storming the caves with loot and treasure, still believing Sam to be Jack Plasmuis' child, unaware that she was lying. Sam, being restrained by two pirates and then saw what Vlad had mentioned the previous night: the chest containing the cursed Aztec. This made Sam slightly nervous, as it stood by itself, creating a disturbing atmosphere. She was then hauled towards the chest.

Zim and Gir, meanwhile, were carrying a chest together.

"Ten years of hoarding swag…" Zim began.

"… And now we finally get to spend it!" Gir finished.

The two then threw the chest open, revealing several intriguing things, including a dress and a fancy umbrella, making Gir go from his red mode to blue mode. Zim picked up the umbrella, while Gir picked up the dress.

"Once we're quit of the curse, we'll be rich men…" Zim began. "And you can buy an eye that actually fits and is made of glass."

"This one does splinter something terrible." Gir whined, rubbing his mechanical eye.

"Stop rubbing it!" insisted Zim.

However, Skulker was near them, observing the conversation. He then gave out a scowl at the two and walked off. Zim then hit Gir in the arm with a second umbrella.

Down into the watery caves, the longboat containing Timmy and Danny was down into the main parts. Timmy was rowing, while Danny was holding a lantern to light the way. Danny looked around the cave and saw skeletons of men with swords impaled in them, disturbing him a little bit.

"What code is Dib to keep to if the worse should happen?" Danny asked.

"Pirate's code." Timmy answered. "Any man that falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes among thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak look on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…"

Timmy then turned around and saw Danny looking mesmerized at the treasure in the water.

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure." Timmy finished

When the boat hit land, Timmy led the way, holding a lantern, while Danny followed suit.

"That's not true!" Danny told Timmy. "I'm not obsessed with treasure!"

Danny then followed Timmy into an area where he could see Vlad without getting caught.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Timmy told Danny.

Danny realised that Timmy was talking about the _Black Pearl_. Why Timmy adored it so much was not important – finding Sam was.

Back in the cave, Vlad was holding Elizabeth near the chest.

"Gentlemen!" shouted Vlad. "The time has come!"

The men cheered at this line.

"Salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end!"

Danny and Timmy, meanwhile, watched in terror.

"Sam."

Back to Vlad, Sam was beginning to feel scared at being a pirate sacrifice.

Vlad continued "For ten years, we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over…"

The men cheered at this point.

"… and a hundred times again!"

The men cheered at this point too.

"Suffered I have!" Gir shouted in red mode.

"Punished we were, the lot of us, disproportionate to our crime! Here it is!"

After a cheer from the pirates, the slid came open and revealed what was inside the chest: eight hundred and eighty two pieces of Aztec gold identical to the piece Sam had been keeping for the past eight years.

"The cursed treasure of Cortez himself." Vlad continued. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this!"

Meanwhile, watching from the caves, Timmy and Danny observed the ritual.

"Timmy!" Danny shouted.

"Not yet." Timmy restrained.

Unfortunately, Danny knocked over a pile of money, catching the attention of Cujo the Ghost Dog.

"We wait for the opportune moment." Timmy waited.

Timmy then went off somewhere. Danny, getting too annoyed by just having to wait, followed him impatiently.

"When's that?" Danny asked angrily. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" Timmy began. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust? Do us a favour. I know's it difficult for you, but please stay here! And try to not to do something stupid!"

Timmy then ran off, while Danny looked at him angrily, having had enough of Timmy just waiting to get what he wanted.

Back on the island in the cave, the ritual was still going on.

"Who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owned by the heaten gods?" Vlad asked.

"**US!**" all the pirates shouted at once.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"**HERS!**"

Vlad turned to Sam and asked her "You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples."

At this point, the pirates began chanting as Vlad held Sam's arm around her back and put the other one over the chest.

"Begun by blood! By blood undone!"

In the caves, Timmy continued watching the ritual. Timmy was waiting eagerly to get his ship back, but he didn't notice Danny walk up behind him holding an oar until the last moment, resulting in him getting knocked out.

"Sorry, Timmy," Danny harshly apologised. "But I'm not going to be your leverage."

Danny than ran off to rescue his beloved Sam Manson.

Near the chest, the main part of the ritual was occurring. Vlad then put the medallion in Sam's hand and put a knife in his own hand. The pirates continued chanting ferociously for the curse to be lifted. Vlad then slit Sam's hand, causing blood to go over the medallion, thus fulfilling the blood sacrifice. Sam, though shocked by the knife going over her skin, acted calmly in front of Vlad.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Waste not." Vlad answered.

The pirates then stopped chanting as Sam, after a struggle with Vlad, finally let go of the medallion and dropped into the chest. However, they were to have a great shock since they didn't know that Sam was not a member of the Fenton bloodline. At first, all of the pirates stepped into the air to enjoy his newfound mortality. However, he then realised that he didn't feel any different, as did the rest of the pirates. Danny, meanwhile, took advantage of the opportunity to sneak up to rescue Sam.

"Did it work?" asked one of the confused pirates.

"I don't feel no different." Gir in blue mode wondered.

"How do we tell?" asked a confused Zim.

Vlad, in frustration, took out his pistol and shot Zim with it. To everyone's horror, Zim was still alive, thus running their hopes of being mortals again.

"You're not dead!" noticed one of the pirates.

"No." Zim nervously agreed before he turned to Vlad. "He shot me!"

"It didn't work." Gir muttered in blue mode.

"The curse is still upon us!" one of the pirates yelled.

Vlad, realising that it didn't work, turned to Sam sharply. Sam, however, was just as ready to tell the pirates the truth.

"You! Maid! Your father, what was his name?" asked a worried Vlad. "Was your father Jack Plasmius?!"

"No." Sam coldly answered.

"Where's his child? The child who sailed from England eight years ago?! The child in whose veins flow the blood of Jack Plasmius?! **WHERE?!**"

In retaliation, Vlad knocked Sam out, and her unconscious body rolled down near to the water, the medallion going with her.

"You two!" Skulker shouted at Zim and Gir. "You brought us the wrong person!"

"No!" Zim retaliated at the angry pirates. "She had the medallion! She was the proper age!"

"She said her name was Fenton." Gir agreed in a scared blue mode. "You heard her."

As this was going on, Danny swam around to Sam and woke her up. She grabbed the medallion and in silence, the two then began to swim back to the land, and when they got there, they ran through the caves back to the _Interceptor_.

Back in the caves, the pirates were beginning to get really mad at what had happened.

"I think she lied to us." Gir realised, turning to red mode.

"You brought us here for nothing!!" one pirate shouted at Vlad.

"I won't take questioning, not from the likes of you!" Vlad answered back.

"Who's to blame?" another one of the pirates shouted at Vlad. "Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse!"

"It was you who sent Jack to the depths!" yet another pirate yelled angrily.

Meanwhile, Cujo noticed Danny and Sam getting away once again. Cujo then began to bark to get the pirate's attention.

The pirates began to shout and yell angrily at Vlad.

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place!" Skulker yelled at Vlad, holding his sword at him.

Vlad, not happy by the way all of the pirates were facing him with their swords, got out his own and pointed it at them, causing them to back off a bit, knowing how dangerous Vlad's fighting ability was.

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak!" Vlad threatened.

"I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood! Just in case!" one of the pirates suggested.

"**YEAH!**" all of the other pirates shouted. At this point, however, they noticed Cujo's barking and realised Sam had gotten away.

"The medallion!" Vlad realised. "She's taken it! Get after her you feckless pack of ingrates!"

All of the pirates went in the direction of the caves, knowing Sam could have only gotten out that way. When they reached the boats, they realised that the oars had been taken away.

"The oars have gone missing!" Skulker realised. "**FIND THEM!**"

In anger, they went in the direction they came, but after a short run, they Captain Timmy Turner, holding one of the stolen oars. This shocked most of the pirates, as they had previously thought he was dead.

"You!" Gir realised in shock.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Zim told Timmy.

"Am I not?" asked a confused Timmy, looking at his own body. As he attempted to walk away, he was stopped by one of the pirates, leading him surrounded. However, he thought of a way he could get out of the situation.

"Pearlie…"

This confused some of the pirates as to what he meant.

"Palu-li-la-la-lulu… Parlili… Parsnip… Parsley… Partner…"

Gir then realised what Timmy was trying to say, as Sam said the same thing to Zim when she surrendered. He went into blue mode at this point.

"Parley?" asked Gir.

"That's the one!" Timmy thanked. "Parley! Parley!"

Zim, in anger, turned to Gir, scaring the machine.

"Parley?!" asked a frustrated Zim. "Down to the depths whatever muttonhead thought of parley!"

"That would be the French." Timmy corrected.

Back out at sea, Sam and Danny used the oars to hold onto and use a trail back to the _Interceptor_. Upon coming onboard, Sam was shocked to see more pirates, especially after what had happened onboard the _Black Pearl_. The crew, however, were wondering where their beloved captain was.

"Not more pirates." Sam complained.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Sam." Dib welcomed.

Sam then suddenly remembered who Dib was, as she had seen him eight years ago onboard the _Dauntless_.

"Mister Dib?" she asked.

"Hey, boy, where be Timmy?" Dib asked Danny.

"Timmy?" asked a shocked Sam. "Timmy Turner?"

"He fell behind." Danny answered, covering up his own guilt of knocking him out and leaving him to die.

Danny escorted Sam down into the armoury. The crew, however, were in total shock at losing their own captain, especially one like Timmy Turner.

"Keep to the code." Dib ordered.

"Weigh anchor!" ordered Gaz. "Hoist the sails! Split-quick, you diddies!"

Back on the Isle De Meurta, Vlad, having been told Timmy was on the island, came to meet the former captain face to face. Timmy was as-ever confident despite Vlad standing before him.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" asked a confused Vlad.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Timmy began. "I'm Captain Timmy Turner."

Vlad scoffed at this last line.

"Well, I won't be making that mistake again!" Vlad remarked back. "Gents, you all remember Captain Timmy Turner?"

All of the crew muttered "Yes!", knowing what Vlad was going to say next.

"Kill him!"

All of the guns pulled out their guns on Timmy at this point.

"The girl's blood, didn't work, did it?" asked Timmy, knowing Vlad would change his mind.

Vlad did as I had mentioned before, and knowing Timmy was a reliable witness at times, then turned to his crew.

"Hold your fire!" Vlad ordered. This made the crew put their guns away in frustration, as they had wanted to kill Timmy. "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need." Timmy confirmed.

Back onboard the _Interceptor_, in the armoury; Danny was with Sam as she was drying herself out. Danny was telling Sam about Timmy attempting to barter him off for the _Black Pearl_.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" Sam angrily asked.

"A pirate." Danny answered. "Here. Let me."

Danny then held Sam's hand as he wrapped a cloth around where the blood had spilled out of her.

"You said you gave Vlad my name instead of yours." Danny told Sam. "Why?"

Sam, not wanting to tell Danny the true answer, answered "I don't know."

Danny then accidentally hurt Sam's hand.

"Sorry." Danny apologised. "A blacksmith's hands. I know that they're rough."

"No." Sam began stuttering. "I mean, yes, they are, but…"

Danny, looking at Sam awkwardly, stopped putting the cloth around Sam's cut. The two then leaned in very close. For Danny, this was something he had been waiting for.

"Sam." Danny whispered.

Danny ran his hand down Sam's chest, before Sam, desperate to reveal the truth about the medallion to Danny, took out the medallion. This caused Danny to be a little bit shocked, as he recognised the medallion.

"It's yours." Sam told him.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me." Danny remembered. "It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me."

Danny was shocked at how it was in Sam's possession for the past few years.

"Why did you take it?"

Sam, getting worried, told Danny the truth.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate." Sam told Danny. "That would have been awful."

Danny then realised what Timmy had told him was true: his father was a pirate all this time.

"It wasn't your blood they needed." Danny realised. "It was my father's blood. My blood. The blood of a pirate."

"Danny, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Begged Sam.

Danny then slammed his hand down onto the table in anger.

Back on the _Black Pearl_, Timmy was negotiating with Vlad, who had Cujo at his side. Timmy was confident, as he knew what Captain Masters was up to.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and the word it's the one I need, and watch as you sail away in my ship." Vlad pondered.

"No." Timmy answered back, picking up an apple. "I expected to you leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching as I sail away in _my_ ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but the name and your word it's the one I need."

"Out of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you, because if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would've had an equal share of the curse, same as you. Funny old world, innit?"

Vlad scoffed, and Timmy then offered him the apple. This was interrupted when Skulker walked in the room and Cujo ran out onto deck.

"Captain." Began Skulker. "We're coming up on the Interceptor."

Out on deck, Vlad walked up the stairs to the steering wheel. Timmy, meanwhile, not wanting to risk the people that were on board the _Interceptor_, decided of a plan to rid it of death. Vlad, meanwhile looked out of a spyglass to spy on the _Interceptor_'s progress, but Timmy blocked his view, causing Vlad to put away the spyglass.

"I'm having a though here, Vlad." Began Timmy. "What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

Timmy then offered the apple to Vlad once again.

"No." Vlad answered back. "You see, Timmy. That's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easier to search when they're dead. Lock him in the brig!"

Skulker then took Timmy and dragged him down to the brig, for Timmy it was not going the way he had thought out, as Vlad was much more formidable than any other person he had dealt with in the past. Vlad snatched the apple of out of Timmy's hand was just about to bite it when he realised Timmy had chewed on it, and threw it angrily into the ocean.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next: A huge battle on the sea occurs and Danny reveals the truth to Vlad. See you next time.**


	9. A Battle on the Sea

**Hi there again. First off, thanks to everyone for reviewing, I'll mention you in the next chapter. Secondly, sorry for the delay, but I was having a hard time finishing this chapter. In this chapter, a battle on the sea occurs, and Danny reveals the truth to Vlad as Captain Timmy Turner escapes again. Once again, please review, just no flames! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: A Battle on the Sea

The _Interceptor_ was riding along on the waves with all the speed it had, as the crew had spotted the _Black Pearl_ and was desperately trying to get away. Danny and Sam, wondering what was going, came out onto the deck and noticed the crew running around in panic.

"Hands aloft to loose ta'gallons!" Dib shouted. "With this wind, she'll carry every sail we've got!"

Sam and Danny, in confusion, went to Dib and Gaz, knowing that they would know straight away what was happening.

"What's happening?" asked Sam.

"The Black Pearl!" Gaz answered. "She's gaining on us!"

Sam looked out towards the sea, and to her horror, saw the _Black Pearl_ once again, with a shroud of mist around it, showing the signs of it being cursed. Sam, however, realised that more importantly, it was after Danny, since Timmy was on it and knowing Captain Turner's reliability, they had a good advantage on their side.

Sam then turned back to Gaz in surprise.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Sam informed Gaz.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" Gaz answered back.

Sam realised something from going around the ship so many times with her father and Commodore Gregor, and asked Gaz "We're shallower on the draft, right?"

"Aye?" Gaz asked unsure.

"Well then can't we lose them on those shoals?" Sam turned to Dib.

Dib then saw land, proving a glimmer of hope, and with Sam and Danny watching, they realised something that could be part of a plan.

"We don't have to outrun them long!" Dib realised. "Just long enough!"

"Lighten the ship!" Gaz ordered. "Stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!"

Back on the _Black Pearl_, Skulker was escorting Timmy to the brig. Timmy knew that he was a hindrance to Vlad's plan and the captain wanted him out of the way, but Timmy already was thinking of a way to get his ship back. Timmy then noticed the leaky cell Skulker was about to put him in. Skulker then opened the door, and forcibly opened it, pushing Timmy in and locking it.

"Apparently there's a leak." Timmy told Skulker.

However, this did not do anything to the first mate's confidence, and Skulker simply scowled at Timmy and walked off, leaving Timmy to observe his holding pen. Seeing a hole in the wall, he looked out of it to see a very faint _Interceptor_. This made Timmy worry slightly, as the people he had been trusting for so long were about to get killed by Vlad and crew, and more so that Sam and Danny was going to die, as that meant they could never be together. For some reason, a barrel drifted by the hole in the wall.

It was the _Interceptor_. They had dumped the barrels overboard to make sure they could outrun the _Black Pearl_ long enough to get to land, and were now dumping everything worthless overboard. On deck, Cujo noticed this and barked, catching Vlad's attention and then preparing his plan to destroy the _Interceptor_ and the one whose blood they needed.

"Haul on the main brace!" Vlad ordered. "Make ready the guns!"

Vlad then turned to Skulker and ordered "And run out the sweebs." giving Skulker the indication that the full power was needed. The crew then pulled out the ropes, getting the guns ready. A few of the crew put up a pirate flag to imtimidate the sailors on the _Interceptor_.

On the _Interceptor_, the crew were throwing overboard everything that was heavy or worthless. Danny jumped onto the edge of the ship, and saw that the _Black Pearl_ ran out a few oars on it's sides, making the ship go faster and enabling it to get to the _Interceptor_ quicker. Just as one member of the crew was about to throw a cannonball overboard, Danny stopped him, realising a way that they could damage the _Black Pearl_.

"We're gonna need that." Danny told the crewman.

At this point, the _Black Pearl_ was right behind the _Interceptor_, putting the chances of survival for Timmy's crew at a very dangerous level. On the deck, Sam saw the ghost ship right behind them, frightening her, knowing her plan had failed and that the pirates were going to get Danny. Gaz, disappointed at the way the plan went, was about to criticise Sam.

"It was a good plan." Gaz sarcastically complimented. "Up 'till now."

"Dib!" Danny shouted, running over to Dib, Sam and Gaz. "We have to make a stand! We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" asked an unimpressed Gaz.

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left!" Danny shouted in Dib's face.

"Load the guns!" Dib shouted to the crew, knowing that Danny was reliable. "Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass! With a will!"

Back on the deck, Sam looked at Danny, knowing that he could possibly save all of the crew. Danny looked back at Sam, not wanting to disappoint his beloved (as Timmy would put it).

At this point, the crew were loading the canons with the remaining things onboard the _Interceptor_. SpongeBob, with Gary on his shoulder, loaded one canon while Chester and Dib loaded one, with the latter drinking out of a water cartridge.

Back on the _Black Pearl_, Vlad, with the playful Cujo at his side, was ready for the fight, knowing that since he and the crew were immortal, and that he knew every sea battle strategy inside out, the crew of the _Interceptor_ stood no chance of winning. Timmy meanwhile observed the battle through the hole in the wall. He knew that with people like Sam, Dib and Danny on their side, the _Interceptor_ could make it.

On the _Interceptor_, they had spotted the oars going into the water, and were beginning to question their own strategy.

"The Pearl will lurf up on our port quarter!" Dib shouted. "She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!"

Dib went besides Sam and Gaz, and Sam once again tried another plan to get rid of the _Black Pearl_.

"Lower the anchor on the right side!" Sam ordered, to which Gaz gave out a worried look on her face. "On the starboard side!"

Dib and Danny also gave out worried looks on their faces, knowing that the plan was bit too extreme to try out. However, Danny trusted Sam, as her shining qualities were her lovely looks and her intelligence, and Dib trusted Sam because she reminded him of another good strategist with extreme plans: the imprisoned Captain Timmy Turner.

"It's because it has the element of surprise." Danny told Dib.

"You're daft, lady!" Gaz shouted. "You both are!"

"Aye." Dib confirmed, trusting Sam and Danny. "Daft like Timmy. Lower the starboard anchor!"

Dib shouted at some of the crew, mesmerized at what Dib was saying, as they also knew it was a risky decision.

"Do it, you gobs! Or it'll be you we load into the canons!"

The crew then hurried off and did what Dib had ordered them to do, and they then dropped the right anchor into the ocean, the ship's weight dragging it along the ocean floor.

On the _Black Pearl_, Vlad was petting Cujo, and was still confident that he could win this battle.

Meanwhile, the _Interceptor_ was dragging along the anchor until it stopped at a rock, causing the ship to make a sudden curve and made the crew hand on to the ropes with their life. In the armoury, it knocked over the table with the medallion on it. Back on deck, Sam was ready to begin the battle the ships.

"Let go!" Sam shouted to Gaz, who promptly let the wheel go, turning it around to face the _Black Pearl_ head on.

Back on the mentioned ship, Vlad realised what they were doing and suddenly came up with his most vicious battle strategy he had thought of.

"They're club hauling!" Vlad shouted to the crew. "Hard a port! Rack the starboard oars!"

"**HARD A PORT!**" Skulker repeated, making all of the crew pull the oars away, making the ship rock on one side. In the brig, Timmy was still watching out of the hole in the wall when the ship rocked, causing him to grab onto the bars that kept the cell together. Now, the _Black Pearl_ was side by side with the _Interceptor_… but this was part of both Sam and Vlad's strategy. Timmy continued watching as the _Interceptor_ came up close and on the ship itself, the crew were still getting ready.

"Keep her steady, man!" Danny ordered Dib to do.

The crews of both ships traded insults to each other through the windows the canons were placed in. Vlad was ready to fight, knowing that they could find the child of Jack Plasmius and destroy Timmy Turner's crew while they were at it. On the deck of both ships, they were ready to start the battle, with Vlad getting out his sword and Danny looking determined.

"**NOW!**" Danny gave the order on the _Interceptor_.

"**FIRE!**" Vlad ordered on the _Black Pearl_.

"**FIRE ALL!**" Sam shouted on the deck of the _Interceptor_.

And it was then that the battle began. The cannonballs shot from both ships, damaging each other while they were at it, and killing a few of Timmy's crew that he hired and knocking a few of Vlad's crew into the ocean. The crew of the _Black Pearl_ knew they could definitely win, but the _Interceptor_ was trying to do whatever it could for success. In the brig of the _Black Pearl_, Timmy was watching the battle through the hole in the wall when one cannonball blasted the wall, angering Timmy since he adored his rightful ship and did not like to see it damaged.

"**STOP BlOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!!!**" Timmy shouted at the _Interceptor_ crew, but they obviously could not hear him.

The battle continued on, and the _Interceptor_'s various objects were fired at the Black Pearl, a few doing minor damage. A spoon hit the wall near Zim, who was terrified. He turned to Gir, to see the robot, now in blue mode, had a fork stuck in his mechanical eye. Zim pulled the fork, and the mechanical eye, out. Zim, realising the plan the _Interceptor_ crew was using, turned to Gir, the latter going into his red mode, and looked towards the enemy ship in anger and delight.

The battle continued on, with the crew shooting each other with pistols and cannonballs. The damage they were doing was both minor and major, depending on what weapon they were using. In the brig of the _Black Pearl_, Timmy was watching what was going on. He had just narrowly dodged a cannonball and was drinking bit of water out from a bottle until he saw that the door that kept his cell together was broken. He then proceeded to open it and rushed out to help his friends defeat Vlad and get the _Black Pearl_ back.

On the deck of the _Interceptor_, Danny, Sam and Dib were side-by-side trying to defeat the enemy pirates.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass!" Dib shouted to Sam.

"It's your turn!" Sam shouted back.

"We need us a devil's drowry!"

"We'll give them her!" Gaz interrupted, pointing a gun at Sam.

Danny stopped fighting and realised that Vlad and the crew of _Black Pearl_ just wanted to have the child of Jack Plasmius so that they could become mortal again. Danny realised that they were going after him.

"She's not what they're after." Danny realised, looking at Gaz and Sam.

Sam, knowing that besides Danny they also needed the medallion, and checked her neck. She then remembered that she had left it down in the armoury.

"The medallion!" Sam realised.

Danny then ran to the armoury and jumped in there, to find it was half-flooded from the damage it was taking. Danny, realising that this was a problem, suddenly decided to just swim around and look for it himself. Back on the _Black Pearl_, the crew, including Zim, Gir and the other pirates that had been seen, were putting in heavier cannonballs in to wreak more damage on the _Interceptor_. On the deck, Vlad and Cujo walked by without getting hurt at all.

"Strike your colours, you bloomin' cockroaches!" Vlad shouted. "Hands, grapels at the ready! Prepare to board!"

In the _Interceptor_'s armoury, Danny was trying desperately to find the Medallion, as without it, Sam and the whole crew was in danger. It was at this moment that Zim and Gir, on the _Black Pearl_, fired a cannonball that Danny narrowly missed. It hit the mast of the _Interceptor_, and it crashed onto both ships, killing a few pirates and creating a sort of bridge. In the armoury, Danny was still struggling to find the medallion, as it was getting flooded by the second.

On the deck of the _Black Pearl_, the pirates were ready to destroy the _Interceptor_.

"Pistols and cutlasses, men!" Vlad ordered. "Two of you, to the powder magazine! And the rest of you, bring me that medallion!"

The pirates then jumped on board the _Interceptor_ using ropes, grappling hooks and other things. Cujo jumped along and followed the pirates onto the deck of the rival ship at the same time. Danny, begging to struggle in his search for the medallion in the Interceptor's armoury, began to want help.

"**HEY!**" he shouted to no avail. "**HEY!**"

Two of the pirates, the ones Timmy encountered in Port Royal's prison, then came into the _Interceptor_'s armoury to set the ship alight. Danny, not noticing, was still trying to get out alive.

"**HEY!**" he tried again, smashing the blocked exited with a piece of wood. "**BELOW!**"

The two pirates got a barrel and moved it to a pile of several different barrels. On the deck of the _Black Pearl_, Timmy, now having escaped the brig, saw a pirate swinging on a rope. Because he was unbalanced, Timmy stopped him, making him fall off.

"Thanks very much." Timmy sarcastically complimented. He swung over to the _Interceptor_ in heat of battle without being harmed. Meanwhile, pirates were hounding Dib and Sam. Timmy knocked the one attacking Dib into the water. After missing the deck of the ship the first time, Timmy landed successfully next to Dib.

"Timmy!" Dib welcomed.

"Bloody empty!" Timmy handed Dib the water bottle.

Timmy then ran off to fight another pirate as Dib took on another.

Meanwhile, in the _Interceptor_'s armoury, Danny was still trying to get out until he heard Cujo barking, holding the medallion in his moth. Danny tried to catch him, but he was unsuccessful and Cujo got away. This did not help Danny, as now he was stuck and his chances of survival fading by the second.

Back on deck, Sam was fighting a few pirates by knocking them out with her bear hands one pirate caught her, but Timmy stopped him.

"That's not very nice." Timmy told the pirate. Sam then knocked the pirate into the ocean while he wasn't looking, but Timmy grabbed Sam and put her out of the line of fire.

"Where's the medallion?" asked Timmy anxiously.

"Wretch!" Sam shouted, not listening to Timmy's question. Timmy then realised something Sam didn't.

"Ah. Where is dear Danny?"

"Danny!" Sam realised that he was still in the brig and he was almost certainly not going to get out of this one. Rushing over, she saw her childhood friend in trouble.

"**SAM!**" Danny shouted for help.

Timmy, meanwhile, saw Cujo run off with the medallion in his mouth.

"Doggy!" shouted Timmy, running after the Ghost dog.

Meanwhile, Sam was still trying to get Danny out of the armoury.

"I can't move it!" Sam shouted to Danny, but two pirates, one of them being the grabbling-hook wielding pirate Danny faced in Port Royal, then captured her. Several _Black Pearl_ pirates captured the _Interceptor_ crewmembers, including Dib, Gaz, Chester, SpongeBob and Gary.

"**SAM!**" Danny shouted helplessly, still trying desperately to get out.

Meanwhile, Timmy was chasing Cujo by crouching across the _Interceptor_'s broken mast. He stopped when he found that Cujo had already given the medallion to Vlad, ruining Timmy's chances of getting his beloved _Black Pearl_ back. Vlad, however, was pleased that his pet had got the thing needed to make them mortal again.

"Why thank you, Timmy." Vlad congratulated.

"You're welcome." Timmy sarcastically complimented.

"Not you, we call Cujo Timmy sometimes."

Timmy then sneered in anger at Vlad, upset they mock him by calling the dog Timmy.

"Gents!" Vlad shouted. "Our hope is restored!"

All of the _Black Pearl_ pirates shouted at this point, cheering in the success that they had achieved. Timmy, still upset that he had lost, smiled sarcastically at Vlad.

Back in the _Interceptor_'s armoury, Danny was still struggling desperately for survival. Losing breath underwater, he began to try and swim out of the armoury. Unfortunately, the two pirates who had entered earlier lit the fuse, beginning a chain reaction that would destroy the ship. Danny, still trying to get out, realised that he was doomed.

Meanwhile, on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, Vlad, rubbing the medallion in success, was waiting for the _Interceptor_ to be destroyed. Timmy's crew, and Sam, were tied up to the mast of the _Black Pearl_, while two pirates were holding Timmy. Zim and Gir, pointing thier pistols at Timmy's crew, were threatening them.

"Any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters!" Zim threatened.

Sam slipped out from the under rope, but then a large explosion occurred, signalling the _Interceptor_'s, and Danny's, demise. Sam looked on in horror, while Timmy gave out a "Oo!" in sorrow for Danny's pain. Vlad, however, laughed on in success.

"Danny." Sam cried out. In anger she grabbed Vlad.

"**YOU GODLESS SAVAGE!!!**" she yelled.

Vlad, however, stopped her.

"Welcome back, miss." Vlad sarcastically welcomed Sam. "You took advantage of our hospitality the last time. It holds fair now you return the favour!"

Just then Sam pushed Vlad near a load of pirates, who began to constrain her and touch her against her will.

"Vlad!" shouted a familiar voice. To everyone's surprise it was Danny: he had managed to escape the _Interceptor_ at the last second. He was holding a pistol with him.

"Danny." Sam muttered in happiness, that her friend who cared more about others than Gregor did was alive. Danny, meanwhile, aimed his pistol at Vlad.

"She goes free!" he demanded.

"What's in your head, boy?" Vlad asked, unimpressed about Danny's sudden return from the dead.

"She goes free!"

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid!" Timmy whispered to Danny, not wanting to ruin his chances of getting the _Black Pearl_ back.

"You can't…" Danny began, before jumping up onto the edge of the _Black Pearl_, threatening to kill himself and let his body drift to the bottom of the ocean; terrifying the crew of the _Black Pearl_ and making Timmy and Sam worried.

"… But I can."

"Like that." Timmy whispered in worry.

"Who are you?" asked a confused Vlad.

"No one." Timmy interrupted, breaking free of the pirates restraining him and running over to Vlad. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though."

"My name is Danny Fenton!" Danny answered, once again disappointing Timmy. "I am the child of Papa Jack Plasmius! His blood runs in my veins!"

"It's a spitting image of old Papa Plasmius!" Gir realised, turning to his blue mode. "Come back to haunt us!"

"On my word, do as I say. Or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jone's locker!"

"Name you terms, Mr. Fenton." Vlad asked.

"Sam goes free!" Danny repeated.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Timmy, meanwhile, was pointing at himself in order to get Danny to tell Vlad to hand the _Black Pearl_ over to him.

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!"

Timmy, for a record third time, was disappointed by Danny's choice. Vlad, meanwhile, found Danny's terms acceptable.

"Agreed." Vlad agreed with Danny's choices.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next: Timmy and Sam are stranded on a desert island and left to die! Can they cope or will they starve to death? See you next time.**


	10. Marooned

**Hi there again. Sorry for delay, but I've been doing stuff on other sites that have prevented me from doing this, but kudos/thanks for reviewing, it's been a big help. Okay, here, Timmy and Sam are marooned on a Desert Island, but can they can they cope together? Anyway, enough of me talking, here's the latest chapter:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Marooned

An hour later, the _Black Pearl_ was near a small tropical island. On the deck of the ship, Sam was being forced to walk the plank by Vlad and the other pirates. She was doing it against her own will, upset at how Vlad took advantage of Danny's term. Danny, meanwhile, was being held by the grappling hook pirate he faced in Port Royal, and another.

"**VLAD, YOU LYING BASTARD!!!**" shouted the very angry Danny. "**YOU SWORE SHE'D GO FREE!**"

Vlad, very calm and this moment in time, turned to Danny and told him "**Don't dare impugn my honour, boy!** I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where."

The other pirates laughed along with Vlad, apart from Timmy, who was annoyed that, even though he had Danny firmly in his grip, he was disappointed in his attempts to get the _Black Pearl_ back three times. The other pirates, meanwhile, gagged Danny, as he was forced to watch his beloved Sam drop into the sea.

Vlad looked at Sam and told the pirates "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads? So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Sam, mad at Vlad for that last remark, sneered in anger at him, and took off the dress, revealing she the clothes she was wearing when she was kidnapped in Port Royal by Zim and Gir. Timmy, meanwhile, was wondering what the pirates would do to him now that he, like his crew, was captured.

"I always liked you." Timmy told one of the pirates who he had met in Port Royal. The pirate then grunted and sneered at him, causing Timmy to stop and be quiet.

Sam, in anger, handed Vlad the dress while the other pirates did wolf whistles and cheers at what was going on.

"It goes with your black heart." Sam angrily muttered to Vlad.

Vlad, however, was holding the dress, feeling the warmth on it that was coming off Sam's body.

"Ooh, it's still warm." Vlad seductively realised, causing the other pirates to laugh in excitement.

"Off you go!" Zim ordered. "Come on."

Cujo, meanwhile, barked at Sam in the realization that she would be surely meeting her fate. She looked back at the captive Danny in fear. Skulker, meanwhile, was getting bored with all the waiting.

"**TOO LONG!**" Skulker shouted, hitting the plank and causing Sam to fall into the ocean.

Danny was terrified at this point, that his beloved friend had fell into shark-infested waters. Sam rose to surface and began to swim off towards the island they were near. Timmy, meanwhile, knew that he was going to be next. He laughed to cover up his shame, but was then pushed to the plank by two of the pirates. Timmy, trying to avoid death as much as possible, came up with an idea.

"I'd really rather hope we were past all this." Timmy muttered in terror.

Vlad, knowing what Timmy was trying to accomplish, decided to lower his spirit more.

"Timmy," began Vlad. "Timmy! Did you notice? That be the same island we made you governor of on our last little trip."

Timmy looked at the small island and turned back to Vlad and told him "I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape." Vlad tortured. "But I doubt it."

Vlad got out his sword and pointed towards Timmy. The other pirates did the same, wanting to get rid of their former captain.

"Now off you go." Vlad ordered.

Timmy, now deciding to use his experience from his last encounter with Vlad, told him "Last time you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers you're right!" Vlad realised. "Where be Timmy's pistol? Bring it forward!"

The same pirate that grabbed Timmy in Port Royal brought forth Timmy's pistol, giving it to Vlad.

"Seeing as there's two of us," Timmy negotiated. "A gentlemen would give us a pair of pistols."

Vlad, knowing what Timmy was trying to achieve, assured him "It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentlemen and shoot the lady…"

Timmy sneered in anger at Vlad, knowing that he was intending on Timmy to kill Sam.

"… And starve to death yourself!"

Vlad then threw Timmy's sword and pistol into the ocean as a distraction to ensure that Timmy would not be able to swim back to the _Black Pearl_. It worked, and Timmy dived into the ocean to collect his belongings as they rode away with Danny in custody.

A few minutes later, Sam and Timmy, both soaking wet from being in the ocean, walked slowly onto the sandy shores of the island. Timmy, upset that he had lost the _Black Pearl_ yet again, looked on in jealousy.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Timmy muttered to Sam.

Timmy suddenly took off towards somewhere near two trees. Sam, upset that Timmy was not trying to save her saviour, Danny, was trying to convince him to go back.

"But you were marooned on this island before, were you!" Sam protested. "So we can escape in the same way you did then!"

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" asked a frustrated Timmy. "The Black Pearl is gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice…"

Timmy made a gesture to assure her he was not suggesting what Sam thought.

"Unlikely. Young Mr. Fenton will be dead long before you can even reach him."

Timmy then continued searching for something, while Sam decided to not give up protesting.

"But you're Captain Timmy Turner!" Sam continued protesting as Timmy played around. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East Indiana Company! You sacked Nassau port without even firing a shot! Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, alright?" asked Timmy, before opening a trap door and getting what he needed the most: rum.

Timmy continued with "Last time, the rum runners used this island as a cache. They came by and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of buisness. Probably have your bloody friend Gregor to thank for that!"

"So that's it, then?" asked an unimpressed Sam. "That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Timmy Turner? You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum."

Timmy, in the need of a drink, told Sam in his usual manner, "Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

Timmy gave a bottle to Sam, who, despite having high moral standards and not wanting to give up hope, decided to give in to starvation and thirst. But not before she had an idea to get off the island.

Later that night, the two had drunk a bit of rum, and were dancing around like drunken fools, singing the same pirate song that Sam had sung on the voyage eight years ago.

"_**We're devils, We're black sheep,**_

_**We're really bad eggs, drink up, me hearties, yo ho!**_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**_"

"I love this song!" shouted a drunken Timmy. "**Really** bad eggs!"

The two then fell on the ground, tired out from all the dancing they had just done.

"When I get the Pearl back," began Timmy. "I'm going to teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll positively be the most feared pirates in the Spanish Main!" responded a drunken Sam.

"Not just the Spanish main, love." Timmy boasted drunkenly. "The entire ocean! The entire world! Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know? It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is… what the Black Pearl is… is freedom."

Sam, seeing what truly drives Captain Timmy Turner, decided to put her plan into motion, with a bit of hope that Timmy might be even able to get the _Black Pearl_.

"Timmy," began Sam. "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh yes." Timmy agreed distracted, at the romantic opportunities presented by the situation. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, and the scenery has definitely improved."

Sam, realising what Timmy was trying to do, decided not to give in.

"Mr. Turner!" Sam interrupted drunkenly. "I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk!"

"I known exactly what you mean, love."

"To freedom!"

"To the Black Pearl!"

Timmy and Sam toasted before Timmy drank up… so quickly that he fell asleep drunk.

The next morning, Timmy woke up. He smelt burning, and to his horror, saw that Sam was trying to burn the rum.

"No!" shouted a horrified Timmy. "Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You've burned all the food, the shade, the rum!"

Sam, just finished burning all of the barrels, walked back to the beach calmly, her plan having worked.

"Yes!" agreed Sam. "The rum is gone!"

"Why is the rum gone?" asked a disappointed Timmy.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels! Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me! Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?!"

"But why is the rum gone?!?"

Sam sat down in pleasure.

"Just wait, Captain Turner." Sam told him. "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon!"

Timmy got out his gun, and was about to shoot Sam before realising he still needed that shot to kill Vlad, and walked off in anger.

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Timmy." Timmy sarcastically mocked Sam. "Must've been terrible for you. **WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!!!!!**"

Timmy looked towards the ocean and saw something bad: the _Dauntless_ sat in the ocean as a boat of people came towards the island to pick up Sam.

Timmy, having just decided that all hope was lost and he hated Sam, told himself "There'll be no living with her after this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next: Timmy's got a plan to deal with Vlad and the Navy, Sam accepts a proposal, and Danny learns about the fate of his father. See you next time.**


End file.
